Poster Girl
by The Night Lord
Summary: I Will Remember You AU. Buffy is gone before the Mohra attacks, leaving Angel to fight it on his own, turning him human and ends up finding himself drawn to Cordelia and vice versa. But can their new love last while he is human? Or will it fall apart? R
1. Becoming Human

**Okay, so this is my first proper Angel/Cordy fic. It takes place during I Will Remember You and goes from there, slight AU throughout. In this, Buffy leaves before the Mohra attacks and Angel fights it on his own. Please read and review thanks**

††††††††††

"When did he get back?" Cordelia asked

"Late last night," Doyle answered

"And? How was he?"

"He seemed fine"

Cordelia whirled around to face him, a horrified look on her face

"He wasn't fine. He was in Sunnydale for three days. With Buffy"

She turned back to the window, watching as Angel moved about in his office, sorting out things on his desk

"Where's the scowl? The gloomy mood. It just means it cut deeper than usual"

She turned back to Doyle

"Watch out, Hurricane Buffy is on its way"

"You think?" Doyle asked

"Trust me on this one"

She looked back, as Angel withdrew a stake from his drawer

"Oh no," she gasped

Cordelia and Doyle burst into his office, as Angel looked at them puzzled

"Don't do it," Cordelia cried

"It's not worth it," Doyle added

"You'll get over her. Give it time"

"Why don't you give me that?"

"Because I need it to level my desk. The floor's uneven"

Cordelia and Doyle watched as Angel lifted his desk and slid the stake under one of the legs, before looking at them with a small, amused smile on his face

"You actually think-?"

"Doyle did," Cordelia said straightaway, "You know how he comes to conclusions"

"Uh-huh, right. Look, I'm fine. Buffy will always be a part of me. That will never change. She's human…and I'm not, which won't also change. But I avoided her"

"You avoided her?" Cordelia asked sceptically

"She didn't even know I was there," Angel continued, "It's for the best. There's no need to stir things up"

"I don't know," Cordelia said, "If my ex came back to town, stalking me from the shadows and left without saying hi, I'd be-"

"A little upset?"

All three whirled around to see Buffy standing in the doorway. Cordelia looked at Angel and saw that his jaw was hanging open, until he forced himself to close it

"Buffy, what are you doing here?" Angel asked

"I came to see my father"

"Buffy's here," Cordelia said, "Hi"

"Cordelia, how have you been?" the Slayer asked

"Good. Good. Well, this is Doyle. He gets visions of people in trouble"

"Nice to-" Doyle started

"And this is us leaving you two alone"

Cordelia dragged Doyle from the office, as Buffy closed the door behind them

"So, that's Buffy?" Doyle asked

"Little bitty Buffy," Cordelia answered, sitting at her desk

"Huh. She looked a little-"

"Bulgarian in that outfit?"

"Hurt was what I was gonna say"

"Uh-huh. There's a lot of that when they're together. Come on," she said, grabbing her things

"Where are we going?" Doyle asked

"Get ourselves a cappuccino and possibly watch the director's cut of the Titanic. Those two will be in there for a looong time. Best we leave it to them. Damn, I forgot the car keys"

She turned back to the desk, grabbing the keys to the Plymouth, as Buffy exited the office, before leaving the place without saying a word, while Cordelia and Doyle watched her go

"Must have been intense," Cordelia said, "Come on"

"Shouldn't we check on him?" Doyle said, "He might actually try and stake himself this time"

"Good point"

There came a crash, as Cordelia and Doyle rushed into the office, seeing Angel fighting against a green-skinned demon with bright blue eyes and wearing an armoured outfit similar to a samurai

"Oh damn, bad timing," Cordelia said

Angel ducked under the demon's blade and struck it across the face, as Doyle grabbed a nearby chair and rushed at the demon. It dodged the chair and kicked him against the wall, as Angel grabbed the demon's sword arm and twisted it, plunging the sword into its stomach, spilling green blood. The demon punched Angel, before throwing him against the wall and diving out through the smashed window

"Angel, are you okay?" Cordelia asked

"Yeah, I'm fine," Angel said, "What the hell was that?"

"I've got no idea," Doyle said, getting up and shaking his head, "Packs a punch"

"Right. You two do some research, I'll search for this thing. How was Buffy?"

"Left without saying a word," Cordelia replied, "Probably sulking and you?"

"I'm not sulking. I'm fine"

He headed downstairs, as Cordelia turned to Doyle

"Yeah, I'm sure he's just fine. I'm surprised the world didn't end"

"Does that really happen when they get together?"

"Last time it nearly did"

††††††††††

Angel patrolled through the sewer tunnels, tracking down the demon by its blood. He was in brood mode. He hadn't expected Buffy to follow him back to Los Angeles to discuss his recent trip to Sunnydale. He had been there to protect her from the baddies in Doyle's vision, keeping out of her sight, as he thought of her as important that he didn't want to tell her. He didn't want to stir up old feelings, preferring to keep his distance until enough time passed…to forget, as Buffy put it. It would be best if they forget about each other until the time came when they would be together again

His instincts came alive when he heard a growl, whirling around and holding his hand out, as the Mohra demon sliced through his palm. Angel hissed in pain, his face morphing as he gripped his halberd axe with both hands. The Mohra growled and clashed blades with Angel; trading equal blows with one another. Angel whirled around and slashed, as the Mohra ducked and stabbed. Angel twisted his axe, blocking the move, before slicing at the demon's chest, as it blocked and sliced the wooden handle in half

Angel dodged the blade coming at his chest, smacking the sword out of the Mohra's hands, kicking it in the chest. The Mohra drew a small dagger, slashing at Angel, as he blocked the blows, before catching its wrist and slamming his axe handle upon it. The Mohra punched him in the face, as Angel backhanded, losing his axe handle when the Mohra grabbed and kneed his wrist. He responded by driving his knee into the Mohra's stomach, before impaling it through the chest with its own dagger. Its blood spilled onto Angel's cut hand, as the Mohra fell down. Angel resumed his human face, stepping away from the demon and looking at his hand. Both the Mohra's and his blood was sucked into the wound, which instantly healed

Angel fell to his knees, gasping in pain as a light swept through him and he fell forward, catching him on his other hand. He continued gasping, sucking in much needed air, as he heard a faint unfamiliar, but not unknown sound

His own heart beating

††††††††††


	2. What I've Become

††††††††††

Doyle and Cordelia looked up when Angel walked into the office. He was carrying his coat in one hand and had a stunned look on his face

"Are you okay?" Doyle asked, "How'd it go?"

"I found the demon and I killed it. And some of its blood mixed with mine-"

"Hey, you just walked right off the front street," Cordelia cried, "You've-"

"Yeah," Angel said

"Got an umbrella"

Doyle stood closer to Angel, as a look overcame him. Cordelia watched as he headed towards the window, standing in the sunlight and recognition washed over her

"He's alive, Cordy," Doyle said, "He's human"

"Whoa"

Angel smiled as he enjoyed the sunlight for the first time in over two hundred years

"I wanna know what type of demon that was," he said

"Well, this is great," Cordelia said, "You're human. Now you can do whatever you want. Now we can go to the beach without you bursting into flames like last time"

Angel turned around and looked at Cordelia, a small smile on his face

"God, I am so hungry"

He rushed past her, as she yelped and moved behind Doyle, the pair watching as he opened the refrigerator and began eating everything inside

"Oh God. Food!" Angel cried happily, "I've forgotten how good it tastes"

"And they didn't have cookie fudge choc mint in your day," Cordelia said

"Ooh, can you get me some?"

"It'll go straight to your thighs"

"Okay, we need to slow down here," Doyle said

"Mmm. Chocolate, I love chocolate," Angel said giddily, "But as it turns out, not yoghurt"

"Angel, we need to focus here"

"You're right," Angel agreed, instantly stopping his mad eating, "And now my stomach's killing me"

"We need to find the demon," Doyle continued, picking up the Book of Kelsor, "Let's see what we can find in here"

"Well, you know what it looked like," Angel said, eating a chocolate biscuit, "I'm gonna head downstairs"

He grabbed an apple and ate it as he headed downstairs, while Cordelia watched him go, before leaning over Doyle's shoulder as he searched for the demon

"Ah-ha. Here it is. It was a Mohra demon. Soldier of Darkness"

"Well you know that's always cheery," Cordelia muttered, "Anything else on it"

"Used to assassinate warriors of good. People like Angel. Its blood has regenerative properties. There it is. That explains Angel"

"I'll go tell him"

Cordelia headed downstairs, where she found Angel sorting through his fridge, taking out the packets of blood and emptying them down the sink

"Hi, Cordy. Did you find it?"

"Yep. It's a Mohra demon. Assassin. Soldier of darkness. Blood can regenerate things, especially turning vampires into humans"

"So that's it," Angel said, "That explains how. Doesn't explain why?"

"Who cares," Cordelia said, "You're human. Yay. You can do whatever. Who cares about the hows or whys?"

"But how long will this last? Is it permanent?"

"If you're so worried about that, why are you emptying out your blood?"

"Because I don't need it. Where's Doyle? He's connected to the Powers. Maybe they know something. Maybe he can take me to them"

"Okay then. He's upstairs. Have fun"

Angel headed upstairs, where he found Doyle still reading the book

"So you found it?"

"Yeah, I did. Congrats, you're human now"

"For how long? You're connected to the Powers. Take me to them"

"I can't. I'm a messenger. Besides, the Powers don't live in our reality. The only way to them is through channels. Dangerous channels"

"I don't care. I need to talk to them"

"Okay, we can try the Oracles. When they turn you into a toad, don't say I didn't warn you. Come on"

††††††††††

"The realm of answers is under the post office?" Angel said

"Makes sense, don't you think?" Doyle said

They were in a small underground room, with a bowl pedestal in the centre and an archway before them with a message in Latin written upon it. Doyle was busy mixing ingredients together into the bowl

"Now listen, when you get in, ask your questions and get out. No dilly-dally. The Oracles are dangerous and unpredictable. And if I've done this right-"

Doyle lit the items up, creating a small flame

"We beseech access to the knowing ones. We might make it out alive"

A flash of light appeared under the archway

"You're in," Doyle said

"Aren't you coming?"

"I'm just a messenger"

Angel walked into the light and entered a large room. Two people, a man and woman, stood across from him. Both had golden skin with blue markings, similar to Celtic markings, and wore black robes

"Come before us, lower being," said the male Oracle

"What have you brought us?" asked the female

"Huh?"

"You come here and bring no offering?"

Angel mentally growled at Doyle, before taking his watch off and holding it up

"Got this?"

The female Oracle telekinetically summoned the watch from his hand to hers

"I like time. There's so much and so little of it"

"So? What do you ask of us?" the male Oracle asked

"The Mohra demon. It turned me human. What does that mean?"

"It's true. He is human now," said the female Oracle

"He is no longer a warrior of our cause," said the male Oracle

"It wasn't the Powers?" Angel asked

"The Powers?" the male scoffed, "Did you avert the apocalypse? Save humanity?"

"You fought a demon, plain and simple. Life goes on"

"I'm not poisoned? This is permanent?"

"The auguries say no," said the female after a slight pause

"From this day forth, you shall live your life as a human," said the male

"Life as a human now?"

"You are no longer part of what we do," said the female, "You are free"

"You have been released. Now leave us"

A bright flash of light blasted Angel back into the underground room and into Doyle's arm, knocking them both down. Angel got up, looking back at the archway

"Well?" Doyle asked

"Well, I'm human. It's permanent. And next time, Doyle, remind me to get a gift"

"Knew I forgot something. Well, come on, I think it's time to celebrate"

"Celebrate?"

"Go out and get pissed. It'll be fun…apart from the hangovers which are just as bad as the visions"

"I don't think so, Doyle. I'm not ready for that just yet"

"Oh well. I'll go and celebrate for ya. And when you're ready, you know where to find me"

Angel and Doyle left the room, heading back to the office

††††††††††


	3. A Day At the Beach

††††††††††

"So, what did you find out?" Cordelia asked, "Where's Doyle?"

"He's out celebrating," Angel replied, "And that I'm permanently human. I'm free"

"Oh right, well, congratulations. And why aren't you out there with Doyle?"

"I don't know. I don't feel like getting drunk. Not just yet"

"Well, great. Now I can take you to the beach"

"Huh?"

"I'm taking you to the beach. You need a tan. I've already got you a few things"

She pointed to a bag on the couch, before grabbing her own bag of belongings

"Come on, broody, the beach is calling us"

"Okay then"

Angel grabbed the bag and followed after Cordelia, hopping into the Plymouth and driving off towards the beach with the roof down and enjoying the sunlight. They arrived at the beach, as Cordelia headed off to get changed, leaving Angel to set up. He managed to get everything set, before changing into board shorts, as Cordelia returned, wearing a two-piece bikini and a sarong. And Angel found himself checking her out, despite trying to ignore the way her body moved and tell himself that she was his employee and friend, nothing else

"Angel, have you tanned all of a sudden?" Cordelia asked playfully

She had noticed Angel checking her out and was pleased with herself, enjoying how he blushed and became uncomfortable. Now he can blush, which is great, Cordelia thought. Now he can go out into the sunlight and not go up in flames. Now he could actually have a life

"I'm gonna go for a swim," she said, taking her sarong off, "Coming in?"

"Huh? Oh…yeah, I suppose, why not?"

He got up, taking his shirt off and tossing it aside, not noticing Cordelia checking his torso out, as he headed towards the ocean and dived in

"Come on in. it's great," he called out once he surfaced

Cordelia waded in slowly, as Angel swam about, enjoying human life. He'd been human for several hours now and he loved every moment of it. He looked over at Cordelia and saw her standing there in waist-deep water. A thought came to mind and he dived under, swimming towards her, before rising up beneath her and swooping her up into his arms, getting a shriek out of her

"Angel! Put me down"

"If you insist," he grinned

He dunked her in the water and she came up, sputtering for air, rinsing the water out of her hair, as Angel laughed at her. She growled, splashing water at him, as he splashed her back, before diving under the water again

"Okay, Angel, where'd you go," Cordelia said

He rose up behind her, grabbing her around the waist and lifting her out of the water easily, as she squealed

"Put me down, but don't dunk me please"

Angel sighed and set her down gently, before splashing water in her face. Cordelia coughed and glared at Angel, as he grinned back at her. She smiled slightly and walked over to Angel, as he frowned at her

"What are you up to?" he asked

She grinned, before grabbing his board shorts and yanking them down. Angel yelped and jumped back, falling over as he tried to fix up his shorts, as Cordelia laughed, exiting the ocean

††††††††††

"Did you have fun?" Cordelia asked later that afternoon

"Yeah, I did," Angel replied, throwing the bags onto the couch, "For the first time in a long time"

"That's good then. By the way, I call dibs on the shower"

She headed downstairs, as Angel checked the message banks. Luckily for them, no calls had come through, as Angel headed downstairs, hearing the shower running. He unpacked the bags and hung out the clothes to dry, waiting for Cordelia to get out of the shower. Once she did, he went for one as well, before getting dressed and joining her in the kitchen, where she was at the table, brushing her hair out

"You know, I'm still not quite used to it," Angel said, "Being human"

"Give it a few days," Cordelia said, "You'll be used to it. And there will many more days like this one"

"I sure hope so. It would be great"

"God, now you're gonna have to get a job. Damn, so do I. All I'm good for is international superstardom or helping a vampire with a soul save the world from evil. That makes for a short, but colourful resume"

"Don't worry, Cordy, we'll figure something out," Angel said, "God, I have to get everything. Birth certificate, social security number, everything"

Cordelia got up and joined him by the bench, resting her hand on his

"Like you said, we'll figure something out. We'll be okay"

Angel looked down at their hands and entwined their fingers together

"Thanks for today, Cordy," he said, kissing her knuckles, "It was great"

Cordelia looked up at him, as he leaned closer. She did the same, as their lips touched together. She pressed herself into him, throwing her arms around his neck, as he wrapped his arms around her waist, only breaking the kiss to breathe, both having no idea of what had just come over them

"Cordy…I don't…know. I mean…"

"Shh…who cares? We'll worry later"

Angel kissed her again, as it started to get passionate. He lifted her up with ease, pressing her against the fridge. He removed her robe, as her hands roamed over his bare chest. Angel couldn't understand why he was doing this, why he was kissing Cordelia, but at the moment, he didn't really care. He was caught up in the passion, as was Cordelia. She was having the same thoughts, but all reason flew out the window as he took her towards his room and laid her down on the bed

"Only if you say yes," Angel said, voice thick with lust and passion

"Of course," Cordelia said, "I want you, Angel"

He kissed her with passion once again, as they lost themselves in each other

††††††††††

"Get the chocolate. And don't forget the peanut butter," Cordelia said

Angel grabbed the requested food and huddled back to the bed, where Cordelia was wearing one of his black sweaters, while he was just plain nude, dumping the food onto the bed and joining her. After an hour of passion together, they had decided to ignore the awkwardness and just let things play out. So far, both were quite enjoying themselves in each other's company and what they had just done together

"God, I love food," Angel grinned, eating a chocolate bar

"Food is good. Chocolate is great," Cordelia said

Buffy was far from Angel's mind. All he could think about now was Cordelia and how he could enjoy his humanity with her. She was all that mattered to him right now. He still couldn't quite get over what they had just done or why, but he wasn't caring right now. He had a life and right now, it was with Cordelia…Buffy be damned. He had felt more happiness with Cordelia in one day than he ever had with Buffy back in Sunnydale for the last three years. He felt content being with Cordelia

"This is great," Angel said, "I can look forward to doing this every day"

"I'm sure you can, mister," Cordelia smiled, "And you're staying here"

"Of course. I'm not going anywhere"

"Good. Make sure you keep it that way"

††††††††††

Doyle was down at the nearest bar, having a few drinks in celebration of Angel's humanity. He had thought it a shame that Angel wasn't here with him, but respected that Angel didn't want to get smashed just yet. But he will soon and Doyle would be there with him. As he down his sixth shot of the day, he thought about what he was going to now. Angel had been released, which meant there was no need for visions

"Argh!"

Doyle smacked his head against the counter, cringing in pain, as a vision shot through his mind. He saw the Mohra demon in the sewer tunnels where Angel killed it, bigger and stronger. Then he smelled salt, as the vision stopped

"Oh God. We're in trouble," Doyle said

††††††††††


	4. The Mohra Returns

††††††††††

Doyle arrived at the office, surprised to see that Angel or Cordelia weren't about. He noted that Cordelia's things were on her desk, but she wasn't in sight. Neither was the ex-vampire. Frowning, Doyle headed downstairs, finding a few clothes lying around

"_Oh no," _he thought

He looked towards Angel's bedroom and saw the pair lying asleep in Angel's bed, empty ice cream buckets and chocolate wrappers lying on the floor. Doyle threw his hands up, as Angel opened his eyes and saw him

"Doyle"

The half-demon headed for the stairs, as Angel threw on a pair of pants and hurried after his friend, catching him at the top of the stairs

"Doyle, I can explain"

"Explain what? We were finally getting somewhere. Not much, but it was somewhere. And then you turn human and sweet-talk her into your bed"

"It just happened, Doyle. Look, I'm sorry, but it just happened…and I'm happy about it. She's made me feel so happy in one day than I had ever felt"

Doyle sighed, shaking his head. He was hurt after what he had just seen. Angel was also feeling a small twinge of guilt at his friend's pain

"Okay, I'll get over it, say in three years time. But that's not why I'm here"

"Okay, so what is it?"

"I had a vision earlier. That Mohra demon you killed. It's not dead. It's back. It's regenerated itself and it's pretty pissed off"

"Then I'll just kill it again," Angel said

"You can't, Angel. You've been released. Plus, you're human now"

"I can't let it roam the streets, Doyle. Get the book of Kelsor"

Angel headed downstairs, getting dressed and grabbing a sword, before looking at Cordelia's sleeping form. She looked so peaceful and Angel couldn't bring himself to wake her up. With a small smile on his face, he joined Doyle upstairs, heading out to the car, as Doyle read from the book

"Requires vast amount of salt to survive," he said

"It was heading towards the ocean," Angel said, putting the car into reverse

"Oh damn. It doesn't just come back, it comes back bigger and stronger"

"Anything else in your vision?"

"Uh, salt? Needs salt to live"

"There's a saline plant in Redondo. We'll check it out"

He threw the car into drive and took off onto the road

††††††††††

Angel and Doyle arrived at the saline plant, searching for the Mohra demon

"How do I kill it?" Angel asked

"Uh, it lives until the darkness it envisions is upon us…here it is. To destroy the Mohra, one must bring darkness to 1000 eyes"

"I only saw two – oh god!"

The pair had come across several corpses, blood splattering the ground

"The blood," Angel gasped

"Yeah, it's not easy. Part of being human," Doyle reassured

"I'm gonna kill it"

They walked past the bodies, as Doyle continued reading

"It's fast, strong…and here," he said, looking up

The Mohra jumped off the ledge, landing between the pair and separating them. Angel swung his sword, as the Mohra drew its own sword and blocked, kicking Angel in the stomach, causing him to gasp in pain and suck air, as Doyle swung his small, long-handled axe. The Mohra blocked the weapon, swinging Doyle around, as Angel recovered and slashed. He blocked and thrown aside, as Doyle attacked, but he was kicked through several barrels, getting knocked unconscious. Meanwhile, Angel got up, wincing in pain, as the Mohra knocked the sword out of his hands and slashed. Angel ducked, punching the demon, as it backhanded him through the air easily. Angel hit the ground hard, before getting to his feet and running away, as the Mohra followed him with a smile on its face

††††††††††

Cordelia woke up and stretched her arms around, surprised to see that Angel wasn't in bed with her. She sat up, confused, before getting out of bed and getting dressed. Angel wasn't anywhere in sight, as she headed upstairs and found a note on her desk. Her heart pounded loudly, afraid of what the note would say, but she picked it up and read it. At first, her fears slid away when she realized that he hadn't gone far, but then it came back, pounding in her chest when she read what he was doing

"Oh God no," she gasped, "Angel"

††††††††††

Angel coughed up blood, as he kicked the Mohra in the stomach, making it take a few steps back, as he got to his feet and continued running. The Mohra was enjoying this, while Angel was beaten black and blue, blood covering his body, as the Mohra unfurled a chain and whipped it about. Angel dodged the first two swings, sparks flying up from contact with the concrete, as the Mohra kicked him onto his back. Angel crawled away, as the Mohra swung the chain, smashing through the wooden doors Angel was lying on. They both fell through the air, landing in a salt deposit. The Mohra swiftly got its feet, drawing a small sword, as Angel tried to find a weapon to no avail. The Mohra walked over and planted its foot on Angel's back, pinning him down

"The End of Days has begun and cannot be stopped," it said, "For each of us that fails, ten shall rise"

It raised its sword, prepared to deliver the killing blow, as Doyle dropped in on the demon, knocking it away from Angel. He coughed, relived the pressure was gone from his back, as Doyle gripped his axe

"I'm not gonna leave ya, Angel," he said

The Mohra grinned, swinging its sword around, as Angel looked up at it. And realization came to him when he saw the jewel centred in the demon's forehead. The Mohra charged at Doyle, who managed to block a few blows, before being shoved against the wall, as the Mohra raised its sword

"Hey"

The Mohra whirled around to face Angel, who was barely able to stand. The Mohra turned away from Doyle, as Angel swung the chain, striking the jewel. The Mohra cried out, as its jewel cracked and it was covered in a bright light, disappearing from view. Angel fell over, as Doyle hurried to his side

"God, you're beaten up," he said, "Come on, let's get you out of here"

††††††††††

Cordelia paced the office, worried about Angel. What was he thinking, going out to face the Mohra demon? Was he insane, suicidal or both? And they were just starting to have a relationship, a happy relationship, not an angsty one like the one he had with Buffy. Stupid, stupid Angel. If he was alive still, he wouldn't be for long when she was through with him. The front door bell chimed

"Thank go- Angel?" Cordelia said

Angel was barely conscious and standing, hanging off Doyle, who looked a little better than the ex-vampire. Cordelia rushed to his side, helping him lie down on the couch. The thought of yelling at Angel went out the window. How could she, especially when he looked like that, all beaten up and bloodied

"What happened?" Cordelia asked

"We found the Mohra demon. Beat the hell out of Angel, but he managed to kill it. Permanently this time might I add"

"Are you stupid? What made you go out there and fight the demon?"

"Angel wanted to," Doyle said, "I just gave him the vision"

"Get me the first-aid kit"

Doyle grabbed the kit and handed it to Cordelia, who started to get to work on Angel's injuries. He flinched at the slight touch, breathing heavily, as Cordelia patched up his wounds and wiped the blood away, refusing to let tears fall at the sight of her lover

"I'm gonna head home," Doyle said, "Let me know how he goes"

He left the office, as Cordelia continued her work

"Cordy…I'm sorry"

"Shh, it's gonna be okay. It's gonna be okay"

††††††††††


	5. A Decision to Make

**MelBelle2: Thanks for the reviews so far. As for the rewind time, nope, I'm not gonna do that. Gonna move forward and keep going, make it an AU of Season 1...in a way. I'm glad you're enjoying it**

††††††††††

"What have you brought us?" asked the male Oracle

"Got you this," Angel replied, holding up a vase, "Ching dynasty"

The female Oracle summoned the gift to her hand, enjoying the craftsmanship

"Well?" asked the male

"The Mohra said something about the End of Days," Angel said, "I want to know if what he was said is true"

"As all things that can be said are," replied the female

Angel swallowed. That could only mean one thing. Cordelia would die

"But…then my friends will die…especially Cordelia. I'm here to beg for her life"

"It's not our place to grant life or death," said the male Oracle

"Then take mine back," Angel continued, "Look, I can't protect her or anyone. Not as a man. I nearly died trying to kill the Mohra last night"

"You're asking to be what you were?" asked the female, "A demon with a soul? Because of this Cordelia?"

"This is a matter of love," said the male, "It doesn't concern us"

"Yes it does," Angel said, "The End of Days is coming. The Mohra said that. I'm the only one who can stop it or at least slow its march down. The Mohra came to take a warrior from your cause and it succeeded. I'm no good to you like this"

"Temporal folds are not to indulge the whims of lower beings," said the male

"You're wrong," said the female sharply, "This one is willing to sacrifice every drop of human happiness and love he's ever known for another. He is not a lower being"

"So, can you do it?" Angel asked, almost pleadingly, "Can you help me. I know you have the power to do it"

"We can turn you back into a demon with a soul," said the male, "A champion of the people. But it will take time. Give us two hours and you'll be restored"

Angel let out a sigh, a relaxing sigh, even though he knew what he was giving up. He was giving up Cordelia's love and his own happiness so he could protect her

"Thank you," he said

††††††††††

Cordelia and Doyle looked up when Angel walked into the office, a look on his face

"Angel man, are you okay?" Doyle asked

"Yeah, I guess. Cordelia, come with me"

She frowned as she followed Angel downstairs to his apartment

"What is it?" she asked, folding her arms

"I don't think we can continue this," Angel said

"Excuse me? What gave you that idea?" Cordelia demanded, "Oh wait. You're running off back to Buffy, aren't you?"

"What? No, I wouldn't do that"

"Yes you are. Why else would you say that? I knew it. I knew you loved Buffy _way_ before me. I wouldn't even come close to her. So what was I to you, Angel?"

"The one person I care about the most now," Angel said, "I'm not running back to Buffy. I would never do that to you guys, especially you"

Cordelia scoffed and looked away. What he was saying was hurting her deep to the core. She thought she actually had Angel now, but now it wasn't to be and she couldn't quite understand why

"I saw the Oracles," Angel continued, "I've asked that they turn me back"

"What? Why?" Cordelia asked

"You saw me after the fight with the Mohra. People need protecting from creatures of the night. The apocalypse is coming. The people need a champion to protect them"

"So you asked the Oracles to turn you back? Why? Don't you care about me?"

"I've already told you, I care more about you than anything else. This is why I saw them. Because I care. I can't let you get killed because I couldn't protect you. This is the only way. And I'm sorry Cordelia"

"Gee, thanks for consulting me on this"

"Maybe we could still be together"

"Oh I'm not entirely sure about that. The sex was great. Don't know how I'm gonna live without that"

Angel smiled slightly and closed the gap

"Then how about I give you a lasting reminder?"

He placed a knuckle under her chin, lifting her face to his, as he kissed her. Cordelia kissed him back, her arms around him, as he did the same to her, before taking her to his bedroom

††††††††††

Angel sat on the couch, looking up at the clock. He had about three minutes to go. Cordelia was next to him, her hand clasped in his

"I'm sorry about this," Angel said, "I really am, but this is the only way"

"Hey, I get it," Cordelia said, "You have to be the hero of the people. You know this is gonna be awkward from now on. Seeing as we know each other intimately"

Angel smiled slightly

"I think we can still be together. It'll be hard though, but I think we can make it"

"You really think so? Cause I sure hope so"

Angel looked up at the clock. One minute to go. He sighed and got up, as Cordelia joined him. He smiled at her, before pulling her into a hug

"Well, it was great while it lasted," she said

Angel tilted her face to his, before giving her a kiss. The kiss got more passionate, as the time ticked away. With about fifteen seconds to go, Angel broke away and stepped back from her, closing his eyes, as the time came and his body was covered in a bright light. He groaned, feeling the pain of dying once again. The light faded and he stumbled, gasping even though he didn't need to. All of his injuries were healed, as he headed towards the bathroom, unable to see himself in the mirror

"They did it," Angel muttered, "They turned me back"

He looked at Cordelia, who for reason unknown to him, looked away

"Cordelia?"

"Did it really happen? Between us? Cause I find it hard, even though we just made love like thirty minutes ago. I find it weird. It's like a dream"

"It wasn't a dream. It really happened"

He rested his hands on her shoulders

"I'm sorry I had to do this"

"Say you're sorry one more time," she said, letting the threat hang

Angel smiled slightly

"We'll work it out. We'll get through it. Everything will be okay"

He leaned in towards her, but just then, Doyle rocked up in the apartment, looking like he just had a vision

"Doyle, are you okay?" Angel asked

"Yeah, just had a vision. Come on, I'll tell you on the way over"

††††††††††

"We need to promote our business," Cordelia said

Angel and Doyle exchanged glances. They had just come back from clearing out a nest of vampires Doyle saw in his vision. On the way over, Angel had told Doyle about being turned back into a vampire so he could continue to help people, something that had caught Doyle by surprise

"Oh, I don't think so, Cordy," Angel said, "I'm kinda tired"

He headed downstairs, as Doyle poured himself a glass of scotch

"Fine. He misses out on his _small _chance of stardom," Cordelia said, "Doyle, come with me"

"Huh?"

††††††††††

"…When the chips are down, and you're at the end of your rope, you need someone that you can count on. And that's what you'll find here. Someone who'll go all the way, who'll protect you no matter what. So don't lose hope. Come on over to our offices, and you'll see that there's still heroes in this world...Is that it? Am I done?"

Cordelia frowned, as Doyle watched her

"I don't know. I'll see what I can do with. It looks good and all, but I feel it just needs to be…better"

"Better? I didn't do a good job"

"You did a good job. But…oh I don't know. It's the best we've got"

"Ah, right then. I'm free to go then?"

"Yeah, okay"

Cordelia began removing the folders with Doyle's message from the windows, as Doyle went to leave the office. However, he stumbled back, as a vision struck him. Doyle fell back onto the floor, as the vision passed and he shook his head to clear his sight

"Doyle, are you okay?" Cordelia asked, kneeling beside him

"I have to see Angel. Come on"

††††††††††


	6. The Scourge

††††††††††

"So, how are things between you and Cordy?" Doyle asked

It was nighttime and he and Angel were at a rundown house, checking the place for the demons in Doyle's vision. They weren't evil demons, more like kind-hearted demons in desperate need of help

"I don't know," Angel admitted, "I think it's gonna be difficult between us now"

"You think?" Doyle said, "You were human for a day and you two had a passionate night, am I correct? Then, you give up your humanity for your vampirism, which means you can't be passionate. Yeah, it's gonna be difficult"

"Aren't you insightful?"

"Hey, it helps to be like that. Here we are. This is the room"

It was bare, apart from a few couches, chairs and a table with plates of food still on them. Doyle headed over and tasted one of them

"Still warm"

"There's fear in the air. I can smell it"

Angel pulled the carpet aside, revealing a trapdoor. Upon opening it, he and Doyle saw about twelve or so Lister demons, looking up at them with scared eyes

"Don't worry," Angel said, "We're here to help"

†††††††††††

Cordelia arrived at the rundown house about an hour later, having hired a truck after getting a phone call from Angel. On the drive over, she thought about her relationship with the now-vampire, wondering if they should continue it, despite his curse. As she neared the house, she decided that if Angel wanted it, then she would continue it with him. In one day with him, she had experienced more love than she had ever felt in her life and it was something she needed. Sure, sex was out the window, but they could still do other things, she hoped

Cordelia headed inside, noticing exactly how rundown the house was. Then, she came across five demons and froze. Her hand reached into her pocket and drew out an air freshener

"Keep back, I've got a demon repellent here and I'm not afraid to use it"

She sprayed a few times, as the lead Lister demon sniffed

"Evergreen," he said

Just then, Doyle arrived, seeing Cordelia and pushed through the demons to get to her, taking her away into another room

"Where's Angel?" she asked

"He's helping the others. Do you have the truck?"

"Yes, it's out front. Doyle, what's going on? Those guys are demons?"

"Yeah, I know, but they're good demons and they need help"

"Good demons. There are good demons? And we're helping them?"

"Come on, Cordy, don't be like that. And yes, we're helping them get out of here"

She noted the fear in Doyle's voice, even though he tried to disguise it

"Bad things are coming?"

"Very bad things. Come on, help me"

†††††††††††

"Is there any more on the Scourge that you can tell me?" Angel asked

"They're relentless," replied the Lister leader, "They don't stop until everything that's in their way is dead"

"Don't worry, we'll get you of here, I promise you"

Angel turned around, seeing Cordelia and Doyle behind him

"You get the truck?" he asked

"Yes," Cordelia replied

"Good, let's get going. Come on. I'm heading out"

"Where are you going?" Cordelia asked

"Securing transport"

†††††††††††

"You want me to carry people out of here?" the captain asked, "That's not what I do"

"You're gonna do this for me," Angel said, "Your brother's told you about me? About what I am?"

"Yeah, he said you bit him"

"I didn't bite him"

"So you don't-"

"I wasn't hungry," Angel said, close to the captain's ear

"Okay, so what do you want me to say?"

"The ship is carrying untreated chemical waste. No one goes it. No one stops it from leaving the harbour. Got it?"

"Got it"

"This screws up, it's your fault. Then look for me to get a little peckish"

And with that, Angel left, as the captain filled out the paperwork

†††††††††††

"Angel's got the ship," Cordelia said, snapping her phone close

"Let's go then," Doyle said

He and Cordelia got into the truck, before driving off towards the harbour. About five minutes after they left, a group of Nazi-like demons arrived, forcing their way into the rundown house where the Lister demons had occupied several minutes before

"They were just here," a demon cried

"When the lights come on, where do the vermin hide?"

He swept the rug aside, revealing the trapdoor. A soldier opened it, showing only emptiness. The leader sighed, as the rest of the soldiers searched throughout the house

†††††††††††

"I can't find my son," the leader Lister demon cried

"What?" Cordelia cried, "And you failed to notice before?"

"I thought he was on the truck"

"It's okay, Cordy, I'll find him," Doyle offered, "Pull over here"

She pulled over, as Doyle got out of the truck

"Keep going. You know where it is. We'll meet up with you there"

Cordelia drove off and rounded the corner. Once the truck was gone, Doyle morphed and headed off in the other direction, searching for the Lister's son and hopefully that he could find him before the Scourge did. He had never met the Scourge personally, but he had heard what they did the half-demons. He had even seen the evidence himself, after failing to help save a fellow band of Brachen demons. That's when he had first gotten the visions. That's why he was helping Angel out, to search for his own atonement for failing the Brachen demons. He had told Angel the story earlier after learning what the Lister demons were escaping from

†††††††††††

Reiff, the son of the Lister demon leader, was off on his own. He didn't want to be around when the Scourge slaughtered his family. He didn't want to die. He had suffered persecution all his life and getting killed wasn't at the top of his list. So, first chance he took; he doubled back off the truck and headed out into the night

"Hey"

Reiff looked back, seeing Doyle catching up to him

"You're fast"

"I'm walking"

"You know, your family's back there"

"Heading towards their deaths. We're always running. From humans or extremists. I'm not gonna hang around while each and every one of them is killed"

"You don't think we can't help? That we can fight the Scourge and save you?"

"The Scourge is too strong. They just don't stop. We'll be running forever"

"You can think that if you think. But I know that running like this never helps"

"Yeah? You think you can help? Because your friend is the Promised One?"

"Maybe Angel isn't the Promised One," Doyle said, "But he's a hero. The real deal. And I trust what he does. He always does things to the best of his ability"

Reiff sighed and looked away, before looking at the ground

"How about we get going huh? Your family's waiting. And mark my words, we're gonna get you out of here and away from the Scourge. No more running"

"You really think so?"

"I know so. Come on"

Doyle and Reiff headed off, but then the sound of marching came. And both demons instantly knew what that meant: death on feet was coming. The Scourge were nearby and any minute now, they would find Doyle and Reiff and kill them on the spot

"Come on, this way," Doyle said

The pair ran off in the opposite direction, as the first of the Scourge rounded the corner, seeing the pair and chasing after them as their normal pace, knowing that they would be able to catch and kill them easily

†††††††††††


	7. Hero

††††††††††

"Where's Angel?" Cordelia asked the captain

"He went out to get you guys. He thought you got lost," the captain replied, "How many is there in total?"

"About twelve, maybe fifteen. There is one more out there. Doyle is bringing him in"

Cordelia got out her phone and dialled Angel's number, but got no response. She also tried Doyle's phone, but again, got no response

"Please let them be okay," she thought as she helped the Lister demons

††††††††††

Doyle and Reiff ran into a rundown house and watched through the boarded windows as the Scourge appeared and began spreading out, bashing down doors in their relentless search for the pair

"You stay here," Doyle said

His face morphed, as he raced outside, attracting the Scourge's attention and running for his life, diverting them away from Reiff. Doyle ran down a street, as someone grabbed him and pulled inside. He was about to attack, before recognising the person as Angel, as they moved away from the windows, watching the Scourge run past

"What do we do now?" Doyle asked

"I've got a plan," Angel said, grabbing Doyle by the jacket

††††††††††

"There's nothing here," a soldier reported

"Keep searching," said the leader, "They can't be far"

Just then, Angel, in game face, showed up, holding the demonised Doyle by the scruff of his neck, as he walked into the room

"Keep back, this is my kill," Angel growled

"Vampires don't drink demon blood," the leader said coolly, "Your breed is the lowest of all demons"

"You think I don't know that? I feel the humanity polluting me, day in and day out. I want to join you," Angel said

"Please don't-" Doyle cried

Angel snapped his neck and dropped him aside, the Scourge watching in surprise

"A demon that kills other demons. Impressive"

"I can find them faster and I can kill them a lot better than what you can do"

"Very well then. Take him away"

A couple of soldiers grabbed Angel and walked him out, as he cackled evilly like his other half. The rest of the Scourge followed after him, leaving Doyle's body behind

††††††††††

"Where are they?" Cordelia said

She was wondering what was keeping Angel and Doyle, trying her best to keep her mind from the worse. She knew they could handle themselves, but she had been hearing stories about the Scourge from the Lister demons and her worries had skyrocketed up hearing them

"How much longer?" the captain asked

"Not much longer," Cordelia replied, "But I can't get hold of them"

"I'll wait another twenty minutes. After that, I'm out of here"

"Okay then"

_"God, please be okay"_

††††††††††

Reiff entered the desolate house and came across Doyle's body, his neck broken. Reiff touched Doyle's body, just as he groaned, scaring the young Lister demon. Doyle sat up and snapped his neck right again, before resuming his human form

"I think I hated that plan. Come on, let's get going"

††††††††††

Angel was in a room, surrounded by Scourge demons, as the leader stood on a stage and preached about hunting and destroy half-humans. Angel was dressed in a Scourge uniform, his hair brushed back and his game face still on, as the leader introduced a massive box-like weapon onto the stage

"This weapon, when fully charged, will detonate and sent out waves of power in every quarter mile. Anything with a drop of human blood caught in the path will be annihilated. We know where the Listers are. Now go and deliver our message"

The soldiers ran off, as Angel joined them, before hiding in the darkness, before stealing a motorcycle and racing off into the night, hoping to get to the boat before the Scourge arrived with their new weapon

††††††††††

"Twenty minutes is almost up," the captain said

"Here they are," Cordelia cried

Doyle and Reiff raced aboard, as Reiff headed down under to join his family

"What took you so long?" Cordelia demanded, "Where's Angel?"

"I don't know," Doyle replied, "I hope he's okay. We better go now"

"They're coming?"

"They will be"

Next minute, Cordelia slapped him. He looked at her with an undignified look

"What was that for?"

"How come you never told us you were half-demon?"

"I told Angel. I wasn't sure about you. Thought you'd reject me. Then you went with Angel and I thought, 'why bother'?"

"So, you're half-demon?" Cordelia cried, "Big whoop. Who cares? Hello, I work for a vampire. And actually…never mind. But you could have told me"

Doyle shrugged, before looking past her shoulder

"Angel's here. Let's get this ship going"

Angel got on board, having gotten rid of the Scourge uniform and was now wearing a dark green sweater and dark pants, his hair all spiky again

"God, I was worried about you," Cordelia cried

She hugged him, as he hugged her back, pressing a kiss to her forehead

"Let's get out of here," Angel said, "Now"

"We're on it," Doyle said

Just then, the Scourge arrived, bringing their weapon with them. Doyle and Cordelia headed down under, as Angel remained, awaiting the first of the soldiers to arrive

"You lied, vampire," the leader said

"Yeah, I know"

A soldier charged at Angel, getting thrown overboard, as Angel turned and kicked another soldier in the chest. A soldier swung at Angel, who caught his arm and elbowed him in the chest, throwing him aside and backhanding another soldier. Meanwhile, the rest of the Scourge had blocked all exits and were now lowering the Beacon into the cargo hold. The leader struck Angel, before kneeing him in the chest. Angel punched him, his second punch getting blocked, before throwing him into the cargo hold, getting dragged down with him

"When this is all over, we'll be the ones left standing," he said

"Actually, you'll be one your ass," Angel replied, snapping his neck

Doyle and Cordelia joined him on the walkway, looking at the Beacon

"What's this?" Doyle asked

"A powerful weapon. Can we get out?"

"No, we're trapped. Oh god, it's fully charged, isn't it?" Cordelia said

"If I can get to it, I can shut it off," Angel said

"That thing will kill you," Doyle said

Angel turned to him and gave him a small smile. Doyle realized what was going to happen. As did Cordelia. She lowered her head, refusing to let the tears fall, as Angel clapped Doyle on the shoulder and smiled

"Keep fighting the good fight," Doyle said, "I get that now"

He struck Angel on the jaw, throwing him off the walkway, before pulling Cordelia close to him and giving her a passionate kiss. They broke apart, Cordelia in shock, as Doyle smiled at her, while Angel got to his feet

"Doyle, no"

"Too bad we'll never get to know," Doyle said, before morphing, "If this is the face you could learn to love"

"Doyle, no!" Angel cried

He raced up the stairs, trying to stop his friend, but Doyle leapt across to the Beacon, as Angel joined Cordelia. She had tears in her eyes, as Angel watched, helpless, unable to do anything, as Doyle started to disconnect the power. The Beacon was glowing dangerously, as Doyle gave his friends a smile and turned back to the power control, gripping it and using all of his strength to disconnect it. He lost his demon visage, but kept trying, even as his skin and flesh started to melt. The Beacon glowed brighter, just as Doyle disconnected the power. And as he did, the Beacon flashed, completely obliterating him. The Listers huddled together in sadness, touched by Doyle's sacrifice, as Angel and Cordelia held each other, crying over their loss, as they looked at the place where their friend had just been a second ago

††††††††††


	8. Revenge: Hunted

**You know, I've always wondered what happenened to the Scourge following _Hero_. Hopefully, I've explained that well enough in this chapter. And btw, thanks for all the reviews so far. Here is the chapter. Enjoy**

††††††††††

_"…When the chips are down, and you're at the end of your rope, you need someone that you can count on. And that's what you'll find here. Someone who'll go all the way, who'll protect you no matter what. So don't lose hope. Come on over to our offices, and you'll see that there's still heroes in this world.' ...Is that it? Am I done?"_

Angel switched the television off, having just watched the video Doyle had made. Cordelia held back her tears, as Angel picked her up gently. Her arms went around his neck, as he took her downstairs, before laying her down on the bed

"Rest now," Angel said, "I'll be back later"

He pressed a kiss to her forehead, as she slipped under the covers and pulled them up to her chin. When Angel left, she let the tears fall in loss of her friend. Meanwhile, Angel put his leather duster on, before grabbing a broadsword and leaving the office

††††††††††

A Scourge soldier slammed against the wall, as two soldiers were cut down with ferocity. Angel snarled, decapitating another soldier, as his amber eyes blazing as he impaled his sword through a soldier's chest. It was all their fault, he thought, it's their fault Doyle's dead. And now they're paying for it. A soldier punched Angel in the face, as he growled and backhanded the soldier, before stabbing him through the stomach

"Stop him. Stop him! He'll ruin everything!"

_"Good"_

Angel slashed wide, killing three soldiers in one hit, before kicking another soldier in the chest, slamming him against the wall, as he whirled and cut down a soldier. A soldier grabbed a wooden stake and stabbed, but Angel sliced his hand off, before splitting his stomach open and impaling a soldier through the face, pinning him to the wall. Letting go of the sword, Angel growled, advancing on the last few soldiers. They attacked, but with rage in his veins, Angel tore them apart. Surveying the blood-soaked room and the other two rooms before that, Angel resumed his human visage and grabbed his sword, before trudging out. He had just slaughtered the entire Scourge force, or whatever was there at the building, having tracked them down from the harbour and getting his revenge for Doyle's death. Any soldier that wasn't at the base, he hunted down and killed without mercy

He arrived back at the office, putting his sword away, before getting undressed to his boxers, wincing in pain at some of the injuries he had received. Angel checked them over, seeing that some of them had started to heal. He heated up a mug of blood, downed it, and washed the mug out, before going for a shower to wash the blood off. Once he was fresh and clean, he joined Cordelia on the bed. She had fallen asleep, as he closed his eyes. He could smell the saltiness of her dried tears, as he joined her in sleep

††††††††††

"How are you doing?" Angel asked gently

"Upset. I'd cry if I could, but I think I've cried all my tears out," Cordelia replied, "I just can't believe he's not here with us anymore"

"I know"

Angel wrapped his arms around her and kissed her head, as she leaned into his embrace

"I'm so upset, Angel. We lost him and now it's just us two to carry on the mission"

"Don't worry, Cordy, we'll make it through"

"That's what you always tell me"

"And I believe in it. I mean, I'm sad that he's gone. I never expected it"

"Well, he died a hero," Cordelia said, "The Listers are safe now thanks to him"

"And the Scourge have been taken care of," Angel said

"What do you mean?"

"I killed them all last night. Completely wiped them out"

"You idiot. You could have been killed! All of them?"

"Every single one"

"Well, they all deserved it. But you're an idiot"

"Yeah, I get the point now"

He broke away from her and headed downstairs, grabbing his coat on the way

"Where are you doing?" Cordelia asked, content with being in his arms

"I have to see a few people," Angel replied, "I'll be back"

††††††††††

"What do you want now?" asked the male Oracle

"Doyle. I want you to bring him back," Angel replied, "You were able to turn me into a vampire. Surely you can bring him back from the dead"

"To what end?" asked the female Oracle, "To nullify his noble deed? To leave his atonement unfulfilled?"

"If it means he gets to live, then yes"

"We are not here to do your bidding, vampire," said the male Oracle, "Do not bother us again with such a small problem"

The Oracles turned to walk away

"There is one problem," Angel said, "Without the visions, I'm fighting blind"

"All things will come to in the end," said the female Oracle, "For each door that closes, another one opens"

"Huh?"

The male Oracle waved his hand and Angel found himself in the underground room again, feeling let down by the Powers That Be

††††††††††

"So, where did you go?" Cordelia asked

"I went to see the Oracles"

"And?"

"They can't help us. Any clients?"

"None at all. What happened? Demons suddenly decided to take a holiday?"

"Well, at least we can take the day off if this keeps up"

Angel flopped down onto the couch and sighed, stretching out along the furniture, as Cordelia sat next to him, his arm resting on her lap

"Things will be okay. Things will pick up. Isn't that you always say?"

"Somewhere along those lines"

Angel sighed again and closed his eyes, as Cordelia kissed his forehead, before resting her upper body on his chest, as his arms came around her

"If a client walks in, this is not going to look good," Angel said

"Maybe we should go downstairs then"

"What if a client comes in?"

"They'll come in later or call. Come on, broody"

Angel got up from the couch and locked the front door, before heading downstairs with Cordelia as they laid on the bed in each other's arms, both still thinking about Doyle. Cordelia held her tears in check and closed her eyes, as Angel held her close

††††††††††

Barney the empath demon was running for his life. He was being pursued by something that was relentless. It had been chasing him ever since Phoenix and Barney felt like giving up. His pursuer followed him everywhere, never giving him a moment's peace. He needed to get away…he needed help. Stumbling over a bin, Barney found a small card about a business called Angel Investigations. A business that helped the helpless, especially in paranormal situations

Getting to his feet, Barney took off, as the rumbling of a Harley Davidson sounded out. Barney's fears shot up, knowing that his pursuer was closed. He risked a look over his shoulder, seeing the leather-clad rider, his face covered by his helmet, as he gunned the engine and followed after him

††††††††††


	9. Parting Gifts

††††††††††

Angel was still awake, holding a sleeping Cordelia, as he heard a knock on the office door. Leaving Cordelia in the bed, he headed upstairs and unlocked the front door, as a demon with small horns and ruddy complexion entered, looking worn out

"Hi, can I help you?" Angel asked

"You're Angel, right. You help the helpless, right? The vampire with a soul?"

"I"

"I need your help. The name's Barney"

"Come this way"

Angel led Barney into his office, just as Cordelia came upstairs

"Uh, wait here a second, Barney"

Cordelia whirled around when Angel exited his office

"Who's here?" she asked

"A client. You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm gonna head out. I'll be back before the sun goes down"

"Okay. Be careful"

Cordelia grabbed her things and left, as Angel went back to his office and sat down

"Okay, first off, before there are any misunderstandings," Barney said, "I'm a demon"

Angel raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything

"Secondly, I've just noticed it's 3:45 in the afternoon. If you're a vampire, why aren't you in your coffin?"

"Coffin," Angel muttered, "I hate that stereotype. You're a demon and you don't know anything about vampires?"

"Only what I learned from TV," Barney replied matter-of-factly

"Vampires don't sleep in coffins. It's a misconception made popular by hack writers and ignorant media," Angel said, before standing, "In fact, you know, we can and do move around during the day, as long as we avoid direct sunlight. Got it?!"

"Gotten. Sorry. Didn't want to push any sore spots"

"Right then, what can I help you with?"

"Someone is chasing me. He wishes to do me harm, possibly even kill me. The guy is relentless. He never stops. Been chasing me ever since Phoenix"

"Really? Now that would make me think that the pursuer would have a strong grievance against the pursued. Any reason why?"

"No reason at all," Barney said, "I'm evil, but I'm not evil. I'm an empath demon. And right now, I'm getting waves of grief from you"

"Don't read my emotions," Angel growled, "Or I might help your pursuer out"

"Okay, okay, sorry about that. So, will you help me?"

Angel sat back down at his desk, folded his hands and stared at Barney

††††††††††

Cordelia was enjoying herself. This is just what she needed right now following Doyle's death. Bright sunshine, clear blue sky and a peaceful tranquillity as she took a walk through the nearby park, watching the children laugh and play. One day, she hoped to have children herself. Not just yet, but one day. Deciding to have herself an ice cream, Cordelia headed to the nearest stall and waited in line

"What can I get you?" asked the vendor

"Can I get – ARGH!"

Cordelia cried out in pain, clutching her head, as a vision flashed through her mind

"Miss, you okay?" asked the vendor

"Choc…o…argh! Chocolate," Cordelia cried, the vision over

"You sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Can I get chocolate thanks?"

††††††††††

Angel looked up when Cordelia came back. She put her bag down and walked over to him without saying a word, before kissing him deeply. Angel raised an eyebrow, unsure on whether he could continue, when Cordelia broke away

"Uh, wow. That was…that was a nice kiss"

"I didn't feel anything," Cordelia said

"You didn't?" Angel cried, a little hurt, "Cause that was above normal, that kiss"

"Oh, it was a great kiss. But that means I still have it"

"Have what?"

"Damn you, Doyle," Cordelia said, sitting down, "You had to do this to me! Why? I have nothing to atone for. Nothing! The PTB better stay out of my head if they know what's good for them"

"PTB? Powers That Be? You had a vision?" Angel asked

"Boy, howdy! You know how they look bad? They feel a whole lot worse"

"Another door opens," Angel repeated the Oracles, "You're my link now"

"I am nobody's link. Sure I love you and all, but I'm not your link to the PTB. And if kissing gets rid of it, then I will kiss every damn frog in the kingdom"

Barney entered the room, having just used the bathroom. Cordelia saw him and headed over, kissing him on the lips as Angel watched in surprise, a bubble of anger rising up in him as he watched Barney's surprised and joyful reaction

"Gotta say, like the way you treat your clients," Barney grinned

"Maybe not every frog," Cordelia said, rubbing her mouth

Barney headed into Angel's office, as he rounded on Cordelia

"Why the hell did you kiss him for?"

"I don't want the damn visions," Cordelia replied angrily, "Why did I have to get them? Why couldn't Doyle have given me mono or herpes?"

"I'm about to head out. What was the vision?"

"Some grey, ugly, blobby thing. Where are you going?"

"Barney's place. Whatever is chasing him, he thinks it'll be there. In the meantime, keep him occupied downstairs and draw the ugly, grey, blobby thing for me"

Cordelia rolled his eyes as Angel grabbed his coat and headed for the door

"Oh and when I say occupied, I don't mean necking on the couch"

Cordelia glared at him, as he left the office, before she headed downstairs, grabbing a pad and pencil on the way

††††††††††

Angel arrived at Barney's apartment, thinking about Cordelia. It made sense to him now. When Doyle kissed Cordelia before his suicidal jump, he had passed his visions on to her, ensuring that they lasted, even if he didn't. Now she was his link to the Powers That Be. Now he was able to continue his mission with Cordelia by his side

Taking his small axe out of his coat, Angel slowly entered the dark apartment, just as someone shoved him into the room. Angel whirled around, raising his axe, as the person walked into the room, holding a crossbow at his chest

"Wesley?" Angel said in surprise

"Hello, Angel," the leather-clad Watcher replied coolly, "I'd wager you never see me again"

"Actually, I didn't give it much thought. What are-"

"Ah, ah. I'm asking the questions here," Wesley said, "And let me warn you, any sudden movement and I'll be forced to-"

Angel casually smacked the crossbow out of his hand and placed his hands on his hips, raising his eyebrow, as Wesley nervously looked at the floor

"Right, you had a question?"

"What are you doing here?" Angel asked, "And what's with the leather?"

"I'm here, tracking down a fierce demon. I'm a rogue demon hunter now, having left the Watcher's Council following the Ascension"

"This demon you're hunting, he's not short and ruddy looking, is he?"

"Short? No, rather large and powerful. Been leaving behind a yellow liquid"

Angel walked over to Wesley, peering at his shoulder where yellow liquid had just dripped down upon

"Like that?"

The pair looked up, just as a massive demon lunged down at them

††††††††††

"You've just lost someone, haven't you?" Barney asked

Cordelia looked up from her pad at him, as he smiled and sat down before her

"Someone close to you has just recently passed"

"How the hell do you know?"

"I'm an empath demon. I read emotions. And you're covered in grief. And love"

"Yeah, well, don't read my emotions unless you want a pencil in your eye"

"Okay then. So, what are you drawing?"

"Something from my vision. It's what my recently deceased friend passed onto me"

"Visions huh?"

"Yeah, visions. Vague images that can help people"

Cordelia sighed and got up from the couch, heading into the kitchen. While she was busy making up tea, Barney pulled out his mobile phone and dialled a number

"Hank, you'll never believe what I've just found," he grinned, watching Cordelia, "Something even better than the Kungai's Tak horn that I've got"

††††††††††


	10. Caller Sale

††††††††††

Angel kicked the demon in the chest, as it grabbed him and threw him aside, before smacking Wesley into the other wall. Angel was on his feet in a flash, grabbing the demon by the shoulders and spinning it around, delivering three swift punches to its torso. The demon snarled and sent Angel crashing into the wall, as Wesley, who was lying on the floor, shot it with his crossbow. The demon cried out and smashed through the window, as Angel helped Wesley up

"Come on, we'll go back to the office

††††††††††

Cordelia finished making tea and turned around, jumping when she saw Barney before her, a grin on her face. A grin, which she noted, was quite evil looking

"What do you want now?" she asked

"I just realized something," Barney grinned, "How pathetic you really are. Oh, and those eyes of yours. A lot of people, including myself, would kill for those guys"

Barney's grin widened and he lunged at Cordelia, who ducked him and headed for the door, but Barney grabbed, throwing her onto the table, before pulling her hands behind her back and tying them with a cord he had ripped from the lamp

"Wait, wait, wait," Cordelia cried, cringing, "I'm having a-"

"Vision?" Barney asked, pulling her around to face him

"Yes…a vision…demon…you! In…great…pain!"

She drove her knee into the place where it hurt the most and tried to make a break for it, but Barney grabbed her and pulled her back

"Hate to hurt you. Bruises bring the price down"

Cordelia opened her mouth to scream, as Barney struck her, knocking her out

"But not by much"

††††††††††

Angel and Wesley arrived back at the office, finding the apartment empty

"What happened here?" Wesley asked

"Where's Cordelia? Barney?" Angel asked, looking around, "What happened here?"

It was then he noticed that the kitchen was a mess. Spilled tea and smashed cups littered the floor, the lamp was missing its cord, and there were signs of a struggle

"Oh no," he said to himself, "Cordelia"

"The demon is a Kungai," Wesley said, grabbing a book, "It's of – Angel, is everything okay?"

"Cordelia's gone," Angel said, "Barney must have taken her"

"Right then. If we can find the Kungai, then perhaps it can lead us to this Barney character and also Cordelia"

Angel headed towards Wesley, stopping when he saw Cordelia's pad on the couch. He picked it up, studying the picture she drew, recognising it, as Wesley located the Kungai in the demonology book and began reading up on it

††††††††††

Cordelia opened her eyes. She was lying down, her hands and feet bound, a gag in her mouth. She looked around, horrified by what she was seeing. There were various body parts, mostly from demons, all in jars or on cushions, each with a price tag. She heard voices and closed her eyes, assuming the unconscious pose

"I wanna do the extraction," complained the young man

"Hank, you're embarrassing yourself," Barney said, "Stop it. I'm doing it. It's a delicate job"

"But you said I could do it"

"Hank, shouldn't you be cataloguing gypsy flesh? Go catalogue"

Hank left, as Barney went over the items, satisfied with what he had. He was gonna be rich!

††††††††††

"Okay, so all we got from the Kungai demon was Ku'kla," Wesley said, "I have no idea what that means however"

Angel and Wesley had tracked the Kungai demon to Chinatown, where they found the demon dying in the back room of an herbalist shop. Before the demon died, however, it had told Wesley in its native tongue about its murderer. Wesley had some trouble translating for the Kungai, but worked out that it was talking about an empath demon who had taken its Tak horn, resulting in its death. Simultaneously, Angel worked out that the empath demon was Barney and now both were trying to figure out where Barney was with Cordelia

"Okay, Cordelia's picture is that of an art object," Angel said, working on a computer while Wesley was using the books, "La Femme Beauty. Was at the Roosevelt Hotel until 1976, then it was sold to-"

"I know what Ku'kla means now," Wesley said, "Caller sale"

††††††††††

"Sold to the gentlemen in the third row for fifteen thousand," Barney said, banging his gavel, "Now, we have something special for you today. The eyes of a seer"

Hank brought the bound Cordelia out, as she surveyed the crowd

"_Oh god, it's an auction,"_ she thought, _"And I'm for sale"_

"We'll start the bidding at two thousand," Barney said, "Do I hear three thousand?"

"_Angel, please hurry"_

"Four thousand. Excellent. Four gets me five. Do I hear five? Eyes of a seer, people, very exquisite. Do I hear five? Going once"

"_Okay, stall them, Cordelia. You know how?"_

"Five thousand dollars?" Cordelia said, "I'm worth a lot more than five grand. You have no idea what the eyes can do"

"They're connected to the Powers That Be," Barney added, "Your very own pipeline"

A man with white hair and beard raised his mark. The person next to him with make-up, messy orange hair and gothic attire also raised his mark. They kept going, reaching twelve thousand with the white-haired man winning

"Twelve thousand, people," Barney said

"Don't let Whitey walk all over you people," Cordelia cried, "These eyes can see…buried treasure"

The goth raised his mark and the battle was on again, until the goth snapped Whitey's neck, placing him as a winner on sixteen thousand

"Sixteen thousand," Barney said, "Going once, going twice-"

"Thirty thousand," cried a lawyer from Wolfram and Hart

"Sold. Thirty thousand to the lovely lady from Wolfram and Hart," Barney grinned

††††††††††

"Okay, got the place," Angel said, "Let's go"

He grabbed his coat, as Wesley taped a knife to his calf, before following after the vampire into his Plymouth. Angel tore off onto the road, hoping to get to Cordelia in time. He reached the hotel and entered with Wesley close behind

"Where's the auction?" Angel asked

"I'm sorry, there's no auction," said the curator

Angel was furious. He grabbed the curator, letting his demon take over and growled out a deadly 'where?' He was pointed downstairs to an empty room where the auction had just taken place

"We're late," Angel said, his game face still on

A man came out from the backroom and was sent flying back with a powerful blow from the enraged vampire. Angel burst into the backroom, as guards raced to engage him, but he fought against them, as Wesley went to help untie Cordelia

"Wesley, what are you doing here?" she asked

"Saving you," Wesley said, trying to get his knife, but fell over, having taped the knife too much

He spied the Tak horn and used that to untie Cordelia, as Barney attacked him. Wesley fought back as best as he could, until Cordelia grabbed the Tak horn and stabbed it into Barney's back. The two then watched as Barney's life force was drained by the horn, as the battle-weary and vamped Angel joined them

"I knew you would find me," Cordelia cried, throwing her arms around Angel's neck, "I never doubted you for a second"

She kissed Angel on the lips, ignoring the fact that he was still vamped out

"Well, I had help," Angel said, "Had a rogue demon hunter on my side"

"Glad to be of service," Wesley said

††††††††††

"This I dedicate to Doyle for saving my life," Cordelia said, framing her picture, "And that something of his is still here"

She and Angel shared a small smile, as Wesley put on his leather jacket

"Farewell, Angel. Who knows when our paths may cross again?"

"Wesley"

The pair shook hands, as Wesley headed for the stairs

"Do you know where you're headed?" Cordelia asked

"Rogue demon hunters rarely do," Wesley said, "Wherever evil lurks, wherever the forces of darkness gather, I'll be there"

"Keep in touch," Cordelia said

"Yes, I will," Wesley said, placing a foot on the stairs, "Evil bids me onwards. Through rain, fire, storms, famine…deep, painful hunger…I go"

"Breakfast?" Angel asked

"Ooh yes please"

Wesley took his jacket off and sat next to Cordelia, as Angel prepared them breakfast

"He's surprisingly a really good cook," Cordelia said with a grin at the vampire

"Astonishing," Wesley agreed

††††††††††


	11. Somnambulist

††††††††††

Cordelia groaned when she threw up into the toilet, Dennis holding her hair back for her. Once she was done, she wiped out her mouth and washed the taste of vomit out, before getting dressed for the day. This was the second day in a row when she had woken up and went straight to the toilet for a vomit-fest. She wasn't sure if she was coming down with something, but shook it all off, as she grabbed her things and left

††††††††††

Angel woke up with a start. He took in a few unneeded breaths and relaxed, running his hand over his face. He couldn't get over what he had just seen in his dream: him, feasting upon some poor girl and enjoying the kill. The problem was, it felt so real. As if he really had killed someone last night in his sleep. Deciding to try and get over it, he got out of bed and started getting ready for the day

††††††††††

"Good morning," Wesley cried as he stepped into the office, "And how are we?"

"Fine," Cordelia replied, going through some paperwork, "Yourself?"

"Quite well, actually. I took the liberty of getting the mail for you. Angel around?"

"It's still morning. Give it time. He'll be prowling up around here"

She went through the mail, before frowning and handing them back

"That's not our mail. That's next doors"

"Oh, my mistake then"

It was then Wesley caught sight of the front page of the newspaper. It was of a crime scene and the title 'Pope Killer Strikes Again'. He frowned, reading the first paragraph and some colour drained from his face

"Wesley, you okay there?" Cordelia asked

"Yes, yes, I'm quite fine, actually. Well then, I suppose I must return the mail"

He got up and left, as Angel came upstairs, heading for the coffee machine

"Morning," he muttered

"Yeah, it is and you're out and about. Usually you're not up until eleven"

"Was that Wes who just left?"

"Yeah, it was. Why?"

"Oh, just asking, that's all. So, what have we got on today?"

††††††††††

Detective Kate Lockley was busy going through her paperwork, trying to figure out any leads on the murder case she was working through. Over the past week or so, a serial killer was striking the city, killing off seemingly random people. But before he or she killed them, they carved a Christian cross onto the victim's left cheek

"Hi, Kate"

She jumped and looked up at Angel, giving him a small smile

"Morning, Angel. What can I do for you?"

"Just going over a few cases and-"

Angel trailed off when he saw the victim photographs. Saw the Christian cross on the victims' left cheek. A mark he had used himself. A mark he used on the victim in his dream. The same victim who was in one of the photos

"Angel, you okay?" Kate asked, before looking at the photos, "Gruesome, huh? Getting nowhere with this one. Press are calling him the Pope Killer. That he's killing in the name of God or something"

"No, it's about mocking God," Angel said, "That's my guess anyway"

††††††††††

**1786**

_The woman was running for her life. She slowed her pace when a horse and carriage drove by, but once it passed, she continued running, until she was grabbed and pushed against the wall. Her attacker smiled, bearing fangs, as he carved a cross onto her cheek, before biting her on the throat. Once she was drained, she was dropped aside_

"_There now," Angelus said, "Isn't that better?"_

"_A lot better," Penn answered, his face shifting to normal, "Strange. She was my sister. And yet, I feel nothing"_

"_Ah, you're a fine student, Penn. You're learning well"_

"_Father would be pleased. They would be having dinner now"_

"_Then let's go then. And remember, when they invite you in, savour it"_

††††††††††

"Is Angel around?" Wesley asked, entering the office

"No, he's not," Cordelia replied, "Downstairs, sleeping for some reason"

"Good. When I read this morning's paper, the story rang chillingly familiar. So I went through some old files. The cross on the victim's cheeks? In the late 1700's, it was Angelus' custom to sign a Christian cross onto the cheeks of his victims. And now I fear the worst has happened"

"Okay, you get to leave now," Cordelia said, getting up, "You're not gonna come here and accuse Angel like this. He's good now. I love him. Who cares about his powered-wigged days. That's in the past"

"Cordelia," came Angel's voice from the shadows, "He's right"

"You stake him and I'll cut his head off," Cordelia said to Wesley

The former Watched held out a cross, but Angel snickered, smacking his arm aside and getting him into a chokehold with ease

"See how easy that is," Angel said, letting him go

"Angel, what's going on?" Cordelia asked, holding a stake

"These past few nights, I've been having dreams. Killing people and enjoying them. and they weren't like ordinary dreams. They felt real"

"But you're not doing them," Wesley said

"No, I'm not. But I am. I sired a Puritan by the name of Penn. I taught him all I knew. Usually, I have a psychic connection with those I sired"

"So this Penn guy is here, killing people and you're watching him?" Cordelia asked, "Through his eyes and that? Okay, that is just way weird"

"He's close, I know that," Angel said, "Kate. She's doing his case"

"What are you gonna do? Tell Kate she can't do her investigation because a vampire you sired is the killer?" Cordelia asked, "Yeah, I can see that ending well"

"The least I can do is warn her," Angel said, grabbing his coat, "I'll be back"

††††††††††

"Angel, what can I do for you?" Kate asked

"Kate, do you trust me?" Angel asked, taking her into a private room

"Of course I do"

"Do you trust me when I say this is the guy you're looking for?"

Angel tacked a drawn picture of Penn to the board

"Where did you get that?" Kate asked

"Do you trust me?"

††††††††††

"Hey man, can you buy me some beer?" the teenager asked

"Go home," the man replied, going into the pub

"Excuse me, ma'am, I left my ID at home and I was wondering-"

The woman ignored him, as the teenager sighed and turned around

"You old enough to buy beer?" he asked

Penn smiled and threw his arm around the teen's shoulders, walking away with him to a small alley, unaware he was being followed

"I don't see any private pub around," said the teen

He turned around, as Penn in vamp face grabbed him and bit him, just as the first of the police cars swung around the corner, sirens blaring. Penn growled and lunged through a window on a second storey of an abandoned building, as Kate followed him. Meanwhile, Angel and Wesley parked around the side in the Plymouth, as Angel jumped onto a drainpipe and began climbing

Kate entered the building alone, gun in hand, as she searched for Penn. She had acted on Angel's information and was surprised at how well it turned out. In a few moments, she would have her serial killer behind bars

"Stop or I'll shoot," she cried out to Penn

He smiled and stepped down, as Kate fired three shots into him. Penn collapsed, as Kate headed over and checked his pulse, finding none. Just as she grabbed her radio, Penn opened his eyes and smacked her across the room

"That hurt baby," Penn grinned, getting up, "You'll be fun"

At that moment, Angel came crashing through the ceiling, landing on his feet before Penn, as Kate got on her radio and started talking

"Angelus? Angelus, is that really you? My god, I've been waiting to see you in Italy since the 19th century. What happened?"

"Got held up in Romania," Angel replied, "Gypsies"

"Well then, come have a drink with me"

"That's not what I'm here for"

"Yeah, what are you here for?" Penn asked curiously

"To kill you," Angel answered

And Kate watched in horror, as the face of her friend transformed into that of a killer

††††††††††


	12. Angel vs Penn

††††††††††

Angel grabbed Penn and threw him across the room. Penn growled and vamped out, getting to his feet and blocking Angel's two punches, striking him with one of his own, as Angel kicked him in the stomach. Penn grabbed Angel by the arm and threw him across the room, before leaping after him. Angel growled, blocking Penn's punch, before grabbing him and leaping up, slamming him against the ceiling. They landed as Penn threw Angel down, before stomping on his ribs. Angel rolled away, getting to his feet, as Penn snarled and swung his fist. Angel caught his fist, hitting him in the ribs, then throwing him over his shoulder. Penn got up and kicked Angel in the chest, before taking his chance and diving out of the way. Angel watched him go, before turning to Kate, his vamp face still on

†††††††††††

"I don't understand. I shot him three times. And he still got up," Kate said

"There are a lot of things you don't understand," Angel said

He walked towards Kate, as she whipped out her handgun and held it to his chest

"I shoot you, you gonna get up too?"

"You saw what you saw and you know what will happen"

"No, I don't want to believe it"

"Of course you won't. That's why you'll lose. Because there are some things in this world you're just not ready to face"

During his talk, Angel had grabbed Kate's cross pendant, just so she could hear his flesh sizzle and understand what new world she was facing now. Angel let her pendant go and walked off into the night

†††††††††††

"Damn it, I'm getting sick of these early morning sickness," Cordelia muttered, "No pun intended"

She wiped her mouth and brushed her teeth, before getting her belongings and heading off to work. As she was driving to work, Cordelia suddenly got a strange feeling as an old memory flashed through her mind

"Hope they don't mind if I arrive late," she muttered

†††††††††††

Kate arrived at the local library and headed for the supernatural section, grabbing books on vampires and the paranormal, reading through them, trying to get information and understand the world she was now thrust into

†††††††††††

"So, you've discovered the seamy underbelly of the candy-coated America, have you? Well, you've come to the right place. Here at Angel Investigations, we won't judge, but we will charge. Now, if you'll only tell me how you heard of us," Cordelia said

"From the police, actually," Penn replied with a smile

"Really!"

"Yes. The detective I spoke with was very enthusiastic. For the 'truly human touch,' she said, I should come to you. What was her name?"

"Kate Lockley?"

"Yeah, that's the one"

Cordelia then noticed Penn's coat on the seat beside him

"Is it cold out there?"

"Cordelia, get away from him," said Angel, appearing in the office

Cordelia moved away towards Angel, as Penn got up and backed towards the door, a beam of sunlight separating the two. Just then, Wesley walked into the office

"There has been no sign of our vampire fiend," he started

Penn grabbed him in a chokehold

"Because he's here and has me by the throat," Wesley finished

"Let him go," Angel said

"Yeah, okay. Let's settle this, Angelus. Think of the worst thing ever and I'll meet you there"

Penn shoved Wesley aside, grabbed his coat and ran out of the office

"Stay here," Angel said, heading downstairs

††††††††††

Kate opened her apartment door, seeing Angel before her

"Hi. Can I come in?" Angel asked

"Oh yeah, you have to be invited?" Kate asked, "Yeah, I've done some reading. And no, you're not invited"

"Listen, Kate, I can help"

"Angelus? That's what he called you. A demon with the face of an angel. A particularly brutal bastard"

"I can't make up for the past"

"Don't worry, Angel, I know what to do. Drive a stake into the bastard's heart. And you better not be around when I do that. Cause I'll do the same to you"

Kate slammed the door in Angel's face, as he turned and walked away

††††††††††

"Okay, so you all have the picture?" Kate asked, handing out photocopies of Penn around to her fellow officers, "Be warned that this guy is very dangerous-"

"God, the nose is all wrong"

Kate froze when she saw Penn standing in the room, looking at a picture. An officer went for his baton but the next thing Kate knew, all the officers in the room had been taken down and she was being dragged by her jacket out of the station

Meanwhile, Angel and Wesley had arrived in the Plymouth, as Angel was hoping to persuade Kate to let him help her. However, when they arrived, they saw several squad cars leaving the premises

"He's here," Angel said

He got out of the car and headed over to the sewer entrance, slipping into the sewers once he made sure that no one was watching him

††††††††††

"He shouldn't be long now," Penn said

Kate reached into her jacket and opened up a small bottle of holy water onto Penn, burning his face and causing him to vamp out in pain, just as he was kicked through the air. Angel moved Kate aside, but Penn grabbed him and tossed him aside

"So, you found me, Angelus," Penn asked, "Then I guess its time we ended this"

"Yeah, if you say so," Angel said, "Two hundred years and you're still sticking it to your father. Pretty pathetic, Penn"

"Yeah, I guess you're right. But you know what? You're my father, Angelus. You approved of me in ways my mortal father never did"

He lashed out, but Angel blocked him and twisted his arm, ducking under and kneeing him in the ribs, before dropping him on his face

"Fine. You're grounded," Angel said

Penn got up with a snarl, striking Angel a few times, before kicking him against the wall. Penn then went for Kate, but Angel grabbed him and smacked his face into the wall, as Penn flipped over and kicked him, but Angel then punched him, before getting him into a half-nelson, as Kate picked up a two-by-four lump of wood

"Do it," Angel said

Kate rammed the wood through Penn and Angel, turning Penn to dust, as Angel gasped and fell back, slowly removing the wood from his body, as Kate collapsed beside him

"You missed," Angel groaned

"No, I didn't," Kate replied

††††††††††

Angel sat on the building edge, overlooking the city, as Cordelia appeared before him

"I was just thinking about this place, how it was similar to where I grew up," Angel said

"Yeah, I can see that," Cordelia said, "Except for the cars, buildings and everything. Look, I've just had a vision. Message came for Angel, not Angelus"

"I know, but Angelus is always a part of me," Angel said, "And there will be a time when I will turn back and-"

"I'll stake you dead," Cordelia deadpanned

"Thanks," Angel said after a few minutes

"Also, I have something else to tell you. Remember when you were human a couple weeks ago?"

"Yeah, I do"

"Well guess what. You got me pregnant!"

"Huh?"

"That's right, bucko, I'm pregnant with your child"

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me. Seriously? We're gonna have a child?"

"Yes we are"

"Cordy, that's…great"

He got off the ledge and pulled Cordelia into a hug, before kissing her

††††††††††


	13. Expecting

††††††††††

"Wow. I still can't get over it," Angel said, "We're gonna have a child"

"Yeah, I know," Cordelia said, "And I'm only nineteen! I'm way too young to be a mother! Especially since my inevitable stardom might come along. I won't get picked because I'll look like a whale!"

"Cordy, it's okay. Everything will be okay. I know it will be. We're having a baby. This is a really great thing, especially for me. We'll be great parents, I'm sure of it"

"Well, I don't know about myself. I didn't exactly have a great mother. Oh God, I'll end up killing it"

"Don't talk like that," Angel said, "Besides, I've got some experience. I had a younger sister and sometimes I'd look after her. Don't worry, we'll be okay"

"This is all your fault," Cordelia cried, "But you're right. We'll be fine"

"I know we will be"

††††††††††

Cordelia looked into the office window, applying her lipstick

"Going somewhere?"

Cordelia jumped and glared at Angel, who was going through some files. She looked back at the window, seeing the smear of the lipstick across her cheek

"Great, now I look like the Joker. Would it kill you to hum or something?"

"I don't hum"

"Yeah, well you better not do that when I'm visibly pregnant"

"Okay. Hum when you're visibly pregnant. Check"

Cordelia rolled her eyes, fixing up her lipstick, as Wesley entered the office

"Hello. I was in the neighbourhood with my new Bavarian fighting axe when I though 'perhaps Cordelia's had a vision. Perhaps you need my help in the fight against evil'"

"We seem to be evil free at the moment," Angel said, "So, where are you going?"

"Out with some friends," Cordelia replied, "I haven't done that in a while now"

Just then, two gorgeous women entered the office

"Hi, I'm Serena," said the short-haired woman, "Nice axe," she added to Wesley

"Oh no, this old thing?" Wesley said, just as he embedded the weapon in the wall

"Whereabouts are you going?" Angel asked

"Lounge La Brea," Emily replied

"Sounds nice," Wesley said

"Right then…ugh"

Cordelia collapsed in the midst of a vision; as Angel shoved some mail of the table to cover it up from her friends, as Wesley bent down to pick it up

"Lounge La Brea," Angel said, "Sounds nice. I've heard the bands are-"

"There are no bands," Serena said

"Which is also good"

"Wanna come?"

"Oh, I'd love to, but I've got some work to catch up on here"

Cordelia slowly rose up, as Angel turned to her

"So, the client I'm meeting? What's he like again?"

"Like a big baby hatching from a big egg with hands that need a manicure. You're meeting him here"

She wrote the address down and moved off with her friends

"Remember, no drinking tonight," Angel called

"Yeah, I know. I'm not stupid," Cordelia called back

She left, as Angel sat down at her desk, looking at the address

"So, I hear that you and Cordelia are expecting a child," Wesley said, "I believe congratulations are in order"

"Thanks, Wes. Man, I'm gonna be a father. How about that? I didn't think that it would ever happen to me"

"Because you're a vampire? Well, you weren't when you and Cordelia-"

Wesley trailed off when he caught the look on Angel's face

"Right then. So, where are we going tonight?"

††††††††††

"So, Cordelia, congratulations," Serena said, "You're gonna be a mommy"

"Yeah, I don't really need to be reminded right now," Cordelia said, "But thanks anyway"

"So how come your boyfriend isn't here?" Emily asked

"Angel? He doesn't do the public scene. He's more comfortable sitting in the dark"

"So this is where our fine ladies got to," said a male voice

Serena got up with a smile, kissing her boyfriend, as Emily's boyfriend sat next to her. The other man sat nearby Cordelia, making her feel a little uncomfortable. Why couldn't Angel have come out with her? Stupid socially retarded vampire

"So, apart from Cordelia's pregnancy, what else is new?" Emily asked

††††††††††

"How was your night?" Angel asked

"It was good," Cordelia replied, sitting on his lap, her arms circling his neck, "I haven't been out with my friends in a long time. Speaking of which, why couldn't you come out and join me?"

"You know me and public places," Angel said, "We don't mix. Besides, I wanted you to have some time to yourself. Can't sit here and hover over you all the time"

"You will later on. And with that, you'll have no choice"

"I understand that. And I'm prepared for it"

"Good"

She gave him a small kiss on the lips

††††††††††

"Angel Investigations, we help the helpless," Cordelia answered into the phone, "Serena? Calm down, what's wrong? Have you called him? Nothing. Okay, we can help you. I'll send Angel over. Uh-huh. Okay, goodbye"

Angel and Wesley looked up from their books when Cordelia hung up

"Serena has a problem," Cordelia answered, "And it sounds really bad"

"Since I've already been given the rendezvous, I'll go," Angel said, "Did Serena say what the problem is?"

"Yeah, she did. It's like nothing we've come across before"

††††††††††

Angel arrived at the apartment and gently knocked on the door

"Who is it?" came Serena's voice

"It's Angel. Can I come in?"

"Yeah"

Angel entered the apartment and found Serena staring into the fireplace, a spirits bottle in her hand

"Cordelia told me what's going on," he said, "We can help"

"How so? Especially with this?" Serena asked, turning around

She was pregnant, looking near term. Angel had heard it from Cordelia, but seeing it for himself was a different matter. It was only last night that she looked not pregnant. Something magical was happening

"If you didn't think we couldn't help, you wouldn't have called. What can you tell me about your friend Jason and his little band of friends?"

††††††††††

"It is almost time," growled a deep raspy voice, "We need a sacrifice"

"What kind of sacrifice?" asked Eric

"A pregnant woman. Obviously not one of your consorts. Her blood and that of her unborn child will be perfect in helping the birth of my children"

"I think I might know of one," Jason said, "She's close by"

"Are you talking about who I think you're talking about?" Wilson asked

"Yeah, I am. Shouldn't be a problem. We'll take care of those nearby her. Come on"

††††††††††

Wesley had his nose in the books…again. Cordelia shook her head as she dusted the office. He sure loved his big thick books. Might be compensating for something

"When is Angel gonna get back?" she asked

"Don't know. He said he'd call if he found something"

"If he knows how to work his phone. That guy is hopeless with phones"

Just then, Jason, Eric, Wilson and Glenn burst into the office. Cordelia frowned at Serena's friends, as Eric and Glenn grabbed her by the arms

"Jason, what is the meaning of this?" Cordelia demanded

"Hey," Wesley called, rising up from the desk, "Let her go this instant"

Jason clocked him on the jaw, before grabbing his thick demonology book and dropping it on Wesley's head, knocking him out. Meanwhile, Cordelia had been gagged before she could scream out for help

"We got what we came for," Jason said, "Let's go. Master would be pleased"

Cordelia looked towards the unconscious Wesley, as she was taken from the office

††††††††††


	14. The Sacrifice

**Thanks for all the reviews so far. Glad to hear from those who enjoy the story. And now, here is the next chapter. Enjoy**

††††††††††

Wesley woke up to the sound of the phone ringing. Groaning, he adjusted his glasses and picked up

"Wesley? How's the research going?" Angel asked

"Nothing just yet. However, some men arrived. Cordelia called one of them Jason, who I presume is the one who impregnated Serena"

"They took Cordelia? I know where they are. I'll call back once I've got info. Keep researching, Wes"

"Angel, I'm sorry"

"It's okay. I'll get her back"

††††††††††

Cordelia woke up, her mouth gagged and her hands and feet bound

"_Not again,"_ she thought, _"Why is everyone always kidnapping me? Do I have a 'kidnap me' sign on my forehead? Where am I?"_

"We have the sacrifice," Wilson said, "She is pregnant, just like what you wanted"

"She is only in the first few stages," growled the deep voice, "I wanted a pregnant woman at least halfway through term"

"Oh crap, so what do we do now?" Eric asked

"I know of a way on how we can speed things up," replied the voice, "She would be ready within an hour. In time for the birth. The women will be here soon"

††††††††††

Wilson fired away on his handgun. In less than an hour, the children of his master will be born with help from the blood of Cordelia and her unborn child. His master had found a way to speed Cordelia's pregnancy up so she would be perfect for the sacrifice. She had been fed some thick concoction and by the time the women arrived for the birth, Cordelia would be about six months pregnant. And he, Wilson, would be rich and famous

"Wilson Christopher"

He jumped, seeing Angel standing behind him

"Careful. That's how accidents happen"

"I'm here about Cordelia and Serena. What's happened to Serena? And where is Cordelia"

"Private club. Featured word: private"

"Don't tell me what I want to know, I'll kick your ass. Featured word: ass"

"Oh, wait, you're Angel, aren't you?" Wilson asked, "Cordelia's boyfriend? Well, you're not gonna find out what's gonna happen to her"

He put his handgun under Angel's jaw, only for Angel to twist his wrist and slam him against the pillar. Wilson tried to get away, but Angel punched him on the nose

"Where is Cordelia?" Angel asked, starting to get angry

He struck Wilson again, knocking him down, as Jason, Eric and Glenn walked in

"Someone's mother didn't tell him to play nice," Jason grinned

"You're human," Angel said, "So you're just a link for daddy demon, right? I mean, there is a demon involved? Has to be"

"Yeah, there is," Wilson said, "That's all you're gonna know"

He kicked Angel in the stomach, before catching a handgun from Eric and shooting Angel three times in the stomach. Angel doubled over, before looking up, his vamp face on, fangs bared and amber eyes blazing

"I really hate it when people _shoot me!_"

Growling, Angel struck Wilson, before dodging Eric's punch and throwing him aside, then kicking Glenn in the chest. Jason lashed out, as Angel slammed his face into the pillar twice and tossed him into the shooting range. Eric kicked, as Angel caught his leg, lifted him up and slammed him hard against the floor, then backhanding and punching Glenn in the face, before kicking Wilson twice in the chest, throwing him through the glass wall. Wilson coughed in pain, as Angel stepped into the room, pressing his foot on Wilson's windpipe

"Now you're gonna tell me all I need to know," Angel snarled, "And if one hair on Cordelia's head is harmed, I will hunt you down and _rip you apart_. _Got it!_"

††††††††††

Wesley picked up on the third ring, still feeling dizzy from Jason's attack

"Wes, I know what's going on," Angel said, digging the bullets out of his stomach, "It's a demon attempting to raise an army through human women"

"Yes, it's a Haxil demon," Wesley replied, "It's how they breed"

"Cordelia is the sacrifice. Apparently, her blood and that of her unborn child is what's used to bring the demon kids forward. What can you tell me about the Haxil?"

"Uh, it's very large, strong, powerful. Resistant to fire and oh yes, decapitation won't kill it. This demon is very difficult to kill"

A thought came to Angel

"Wes, can you shoot straight?"

"I beg your pardon?" Wesley asked with a frown

††††††††††

Cordelia woke up, the potion having knocked her out. She looked down at her body and her eyes widened. Her stomach was now about the same size as Serena's. At a best guess, she was about five or six months pregnant

"_Oh God, I hope my baby's okay. Please let it be okay"_

Two men arrived and picked her up, taking her to a large pool, where several pregnant women in white dresses were getting into. Cordelia was placed upon an altar, as she recognised Serena and Emily amongst the women. They looked possessed as they took their places into the smelly pool. Cordelia looked away, seeing one of her men pick up a large knife and finger the blade

"Cordelia!"

Cordelia let out a small sigh of relief as she looked at Wesley. She saw his eyes widen when he saw her stomach and mouthed 'what happened to you?' Suddenly, there came a large rumbling, as a massive demon stepped into the room. Both Cordelia and Wesley's eyes widened at the sight of the huge Haxil demon

"Who is the interloper?" the Haxil demanded

"Wesley Wyndam-Pryce, rogue demon hunter," Wesley replied nonchalantly, "And I'm here, sir, to fight you to the fight. Preferably yours"

"So, you came to fight. Then let's fight and be done with it"

"As a moment of courtesy, I like to get to know my opponents before engaging them in mortal combat," Wesley said, holding up his fists, "Do you have any hobbies?"

The Haxil growled and was about to head over to Wesley, when something metallic rolling down the ramp stopped him. Cordelia smiled when she saw Angel walking cockily down the ramp, kicking along a steel canister

"Sorry I'm late for the baby shower. Had to get my present for you guys"

"Who is this?" the Haxil growled

Angel lifted the heavy canister up with ease, before throwing it at the Haxil. He caught it, as Wesley withdrew his handgun, aimed and fired, blasting liquid nitrogen all over the Haxil demon. As it roared in pain while being frozen, the women in the pool cried out, their stomachs returning to normal as the demonic babies died. Angel rushed to Cordelia's side and quickly untied her, as he took in her stomach

"Cordy, what happened to you?" he asked

"I don't know. I don't know what they've done to our baby," Cordelia cried, "He wanted me as a sacrifice. He's done something to our baby"

Angel growled and grabbed a nearby pulley, throwing it at the frozen Haxil, smashing it to a thousand pieces. Wesley escorted the women out, as Angel picked Cordelia up and carried her out

††††††††††

"Mr. Angel, we're ready to see you now," said the doctor

Angel, Cordelia and Wesley headed into the room, as Cordelia laid down onto the table. The doctor lifted her shirt up, smearing gel on her stomach

"So, how many months are you?" he asked

"Six months," Angel replied, "I think it's six months"

"Alright then. Let's see what we've got baking in the oven"

Cordelia frowned, as the doctor performed the ultrasound. An image of Cordelia's womb came up on the screen as Angel watched closely

"Ah, there we are," the doctor said, "There's the baby"

"Is there anything wrong with the baby?" Wesley asked

"Ah, none that I can see. The baby just looks like every other healthy baby"

"Thank god," Cordelia sighed

"Do you want to know the sex?" the doctor asked

Angel and Cordelia shared glances

"Yes," Angel replied

"Well, congratulations. You're gonna have a boy"

Cordelia smiled when she saw Angel's eyes light up

"I'm gonna be a father," Angel whispered in amazement, "To a son. We're gonna have a son. We're having a son"

††††††††††


	15. Possession

††††††††††

Cordelia looked up from her paperwork, as the elevator came to a stop and Angel came out with Wesley close behind. She raised an eyebrow when she saw Angel carrying a large box, while Wesley had a stroller

"Uh?" she said

"I got a crib," Angel said proudly, "Easy to set up. Also, got a stroller for the tyke"

"Where is the crib gonna go?" Cordelia asked

"Downstairs, of course. I was gonna build it and show you later, but I wanted to show it to you now"

"You're gonna build a crib? Oh now this should be interesting"

"Don't worry, I'm helping him," Wesley said

"Oh, now it _will _be interesting"

"I think the boss and I will be fine"

"Boss?"

"Wesley works with us now," Angel replied, "On a flat fee, like yourself. Oh and Wes? No need to kiss my ass about it"

"Oh course, bo- Angel, not a problem," Wesley said, "Shall we set the crib up now?"

"Yes. Let's go"

And as quickly as they had shown up, Angel and Wes got back into the elevator and disappeared downstairs. Cordelia shook her head in amazement and got herself a cup of coffee, her free hand resting on her stomach. Suddenly, she felt a kick in her stomach. A small smile appeared on her face as she felt another kick. Cordelia rushed downstairs, finding Angel and Wesley in the bedroom setting up the crib

"Hey, he's kicking," she cried

Angel promptly dropped everything and rushed to Cordelia's side, his hand on her stomach, as her hand rested upon his. Angel smiled when he felt his son kick and motioned to Wesley, who also felt the child kick

"Wow, this is just…wonderful," Angel said, smiling, "I still can't believe it"

"It is quite amazing," Wesley agreed

"Yeah, Angel, I've been reading some books and I wanna do some pregnancy training," Cordelia said

"Huh?"

"Birth classes. It helps us prepare for the birth of the child. It'll be good for us"

"No harm in trying it out," Wesley suggested

"Come on, Angel, it'll be – argh!"

Cordelia fell backwards in the midst of a vision, but Angel swiftly caught her, lying her down on the couch and staying nearby her until the vision passed

"Yeah, thank you Powers That Be," Cordelia muttered, "I'm pregnant and you send me a fricking vision"

"You okay?" Angel asked, then held up his hands in surrender from Cordelia's glare

"What did you see?" Wesley asked

"Young boy…about nine or ten…walking out in the street at night…he's gonna get hit by a car"

"Alright, Wes and I'll head over later," Angel said, "And in the meantime, you rest, okay. Take it easy"

Angel grabbed his coat and headed towards the sewer entrance

"Where are you going?" Cordelia asked

"Gonna see someone"

††††††††††

"What brings you here?" asked the female Oracle, "And what have you brought us?"

"Abacus from China. 14th century," Angel replied, holding up his gift

"So, why are you here?" asked the male Oracle

"I'm asking you to suspend the visions to Cordelia until after our child is born"

"And let innocent people die?" asked the female Oracle, "Just you and the seer can have some tiny piece of happiness?"

"I just…I just don't want any harm to come to my child when Cordy has a vision," Angel said, "I want them both safe"

"Do not fear. Your child is safe from the visions," said the male Oracle, "Now leave us"

With a wave of his hand, he sent Angel back into the underground room

††††††††††

"How did it go with the Oracles?" Wesley asked later that night, "Any luck?"

"None," Angel replied, "They didn't want to let any innocents die while Cordelia is on holidays from the visions. But they did say he's safe from the visions"

"So, what does that mean about Cordelia?"

"Probably meant the pain she goes through. It doesn't affect the baby"

"Ah, well, that's good then, I suppose. Have you thought of-"

"Shh. There he is," Angel said, before looking over his shoulder, "And here comes the car"

Quick as a flash, Angel was out of the Plymouth, darting across the road and grabbing the boy, diving out of the way of the car as it swerved and drove on. Angel sat up on the gutter, as the boy sat beside him, staring at his shoulder

"Are you gonna cry?" the young boy asked

Angel looked at his torn shoulder and put on a mock thoughtful look

"Hmm, maybe…not sure…don't know…nope, not gonna cry," he said with a smile

"Ryan!" boomed a voice

Both Angel and Ryan turned around to see his parents rushing towards him. Ryan's father swiftly picked him up

"You know not to go wandering around outside," Seth chastised

"Thank you for saving our son," Paige said to Angel, before seeing his shoulder, "You come inside. I'll fix it up for you"

"Paige-" Seth started

"It'll be fine," Angel protested

"No, you come along with us," Paige insisted

Angel gave one look at Wesley, before being taken into the house. Seth took Ryan upstairs, as Paige went through the first-aid kit. Angel looked around the house, noting it was quite normal looking and that the family had only recently moved in, judging from the large cardboard boxes lying around

"So, what's your name?" Seth asked, returning with a lit cigarette

"Angel…Chase"

"What do you do for a living, Mr. Chase?"

"I'm a private investigator," Angel replied, "I was in the neighbourhood, on a case, when I saw young Ryan"

"Angel," Paige whispered, "Like a guardian angel"

She smiled and dug out two angel statues from one of the boxes, showing them to Angel. He smiled at her, as she put them aside and looked at his shoulder, frowning

"This was all torn open just before," she said in disbelief

"Ah, well, there you go," Angel said

"Paige, I think it's time Angel headed home," Seth said

"Okay then. You should come around for dinner tomorrow night," Paige said

"Paige"

"I'd love to," Angel said, "Can I bring something?"

"Sure"

Angel smiled at Paige, before leaving the house and joining Wesley in the car

"I'm not sure about the family," Angel said, "Mother wants to talk. Father doesn't"

"This may be why," Wesley said, holding up a vial of green liquid, "I found it around the house"

"Demon. Someone in that house is possessed," Angel said, "My guess is the father"

††††††††††

Paige opened the front door, smiling when she saw Angel before her

"I brought brownies," Angel said

"Oh thank you, Angel. Come in"

Within a few minutes, everyone had seated at the table and Angel met the couple's youngest child, Stephanie, who liked to draw. They seemed like an ordinary family, but Angel knew better. The father of the household was possessed by an Ethros demon, a powerful and dangerous demon. Wesley had figured it out, as well as finding a small powder that could reveal the Ethros in the person. Cordelia baked them into the brownies and now Angel was just waiting

He ate dinner with them, pretending to be an ordinary person enjoying the meal, despite the fact he couldn't taste any of the food. Once dinner was finished, Paige cleared the table, before bringing out the brownies and handing them around

"No hot chocolate tonight," Seth told his children, "This is your treat tonight"

"But, Dad," Stephanie said

Angel watched Seth closely as he ate the brownies. Within a few seconds, Seth started coughing, but it wasn't the sign of demon possession. It was, however, Ryan who was showing the sign of being possessed, young Stephanie screaming in horror at the look of her brother. Seth and Paige also watched on in horror, as Angel got to his feet

"Your son is possessed by a demon," he said

††††††††††


	16. Exorcism

††††††††††

Wesley had just finished pouring the sand around the bed, as Angel arrived, carrying the possessed Ryan in his arms, placing him on the bed, as Seth and Paige stood nearby, holding each other

"Hi, I'm Cordelia. Sorry about the possession," Cordelia said

"Uh, thanks," Seth said, "So, you're expecting. How far along?"

"Six months"

"Do you know the gender?" Paige asked

"We're having a boy," Angel replied, stepping out of the circle, "Okay, we're good. All we have to do now is find a priest and we can help your son"

"Be warned, you must stay away," Wesley said, "Even if your son calls to you, stay away. It will be the demon, trying to lure you in. But have no fear, we will save Ryan"

"Thank you for this," Seth said, "These last several months have been hell upon us"

"Glad we're here to help," Angel said, "Cordy, Wes, start looking for a priest"

Cordelia made the couple a cup of coffee each, before joining Angel and Wesley in searching for a priest to exorcise the demon from Ryan

"God, I feel so sorry for them," Cordelia said, "To have their son possessed and causing a lot of problems"

"Don't worry, we're gonna help them," Angel said, his hand on her thigh, "As soon as we find someone to do it"

"Got one," Wesley called, "Father Simmons. Specialises in demonic exorcisms"

He wrote the address down, as Angel grabbed his coat and kissed Cordelia on the lips

"Be careful, okay," Angel said, "Make sure they stay out of the containment field"

"You be careful too. Just find the priest and hurry, okay?"

"Not a problem"

††††††††††

"This place gives me the creeps," Angel said

"Is it because it's holy grounds?" Wesley asked as they walked into the church

"Yeah, something like that"

The pair walked to the front of the church, where they found a nun praying

"Excuse me, Sister, sorry to interrupt your pray, but we need to find Father Simmons," Wesley said

The nun looked up from her praying, before looking at Angel

"Your kind not welcome here," she said

"I'm not like that anymore," Angel said

"Really?"

She moved her cross to his hand and he instinctively moved it out of the way

"Okay, maybe I am. But we're here to find Father Simmons. We need to exorcise an Ethros demon from a small boy"

"Father Simmons can be found out in the back," replied the nun, "In the far corner of the grave. Plot 442"

"Father Simmons is dead?" Wesley asked

"Died while performing an exorcism on an Ethros demon. A juvenile one at that"

"Damn," Angel said, "What do we do now?"

The nun placed the cross on his shoulder for his cussing, making him hiss in pain

††††††††††

"Mommy, can you come here?" asked Ryan

"Don't go, Paige," Seth said, "Don't listen. Just ignore it. Angel will be back"

"I know, I know," Paige said, "But, Seth-"

"No, Paige"

Cordelia handed them another cup of coffee, sitting down at the table and gently rubbing her stomach. She felt a kick and smiled, wondering what she and Angel were going to call the baby. Knowing him, it would something really old, like Albert or something. She wasn't quite sure on what to call the child, having not yet discussed it with Angel. Just then, Angel and Wesley arrived

"We're nearly ready," Angel said, "We've got ourselves an Ethros containment box"

"So we can do the exorcism?" Cordelia asked, "Do I need to put a tarp down?"

"I think it should be fine," Wesley replied

"So, what happened to the priest?" Seth asked

"Unavailable," Angel said, "Wes, if you would do the honours"

Wesley stepped into the containment field, holding a book and crucifix, as he began the exorcism. Bringing the Ethros demon to the surface, Wesley started the ritual

"Look at you, the rogue demon hunter," Ryan said in a demon's voice, "Tried to be a Watcher, but failed at that. You're useless. Always have been. Always will be"

Wesley ignored the demon as he continued the exorcism

"You weren't good enough for the Council," Ryan said in Wesley's voice, "Not good enough for Daddy. Face it, you are hopeless. Too much fear in that pathetic mind"

"I'll show you fear," Wesley growled

He moved towards Ryan, but broke the circle as he reached out with the crucifix. The demon laughed and made Wesley stab himself in the throat with the cross. Angel leapt forth and moved Wesley away, removing the cross as Cordelia held a cloth to the wound. Wesley groaned in pain. Luckily, it wasn't a deep wound

"What do we do now?" Seth asked

"Keep fighting the good fight," Ryan said in Doyle's voice, "Isn't that the way?"

"Doyle," Cordelia whispered

Angel grabbed a nearby cloth and wrapped it around his hand, before picking up the bloodied cross. Cordelia fixed up the circle, as Angel stepped inside and started the exorcism. Wesley got to his feet slowly, before preparing the Ethros box

"What is the vampire gonna do?" the demon taunted

Angel ignored him, pressing the cross to his chest, hearing flesh sizzle, as his voice got louder and stronger with each word. The demon roared in agony, as Angel effortlessly performed the exorcism

"Now get the hell out," Angel finished, vamping out

The demon roared, getting expelled from Ryan's body and straight into the Ethros box. Wesley quickly shut the box, trapping the demon inside, as Angel resumed his human face and stepped out of the circle

"He's good now," Angel said

Seth and Paige rushed forth to embrace their son, as Angel pulled Cordelia into a hug

"You okay?" she asked

"I'm fine," he replied, "What about you, Wes?"

"I'll be okay," Wesley answered, tossing Angel an axe, "Ready?"

Angel walked over to the box, as Wesley opened it up. The Ethros demon leapt out of the box, but Angel swung his axe swiftly, decapitating the demon

"I don't know how to thank you," Seth said, "Thank you so much"

"Ah, it's not a problem at all," Angel replied, "You can take him home now"

"Thank you so much for this," Paige said, "You have helped us greatly"

††††††††††

_Two weeks later…_

Kate Lockley moved amongst the civilians, heading towards the subway train parked in the tunnel. Ten minutes earlier, her station had received a call that a homeless person was threatening passengers on a subway train. Not only that, but the homeless person then suddenly exited the train…as if someone had pulled him out while the train was still moving. Taking out her handgun, Kate entered the tunnel, hearing the sounds of fighting, where she came across Angel battling against the homeless person

Angel slammed the homeless person against the wall and drew back his fist, but the homeless person seized up suddenly and collapsed. Angel frowned, lowering his fist, before facing Kate, a confused look on her face, as she kept her gun out

"Kate, what are you doing here?" he asked

"Got a call about a homeless person threatening people," Kate answered, "But there you were, saving the day…and killing the guy"

"What? Oh, it's not human. It's a Kwaini demon. Usually not very aggressive"

"We have demons now?"

"Always have. Ever since the dawn of time. And I'm not making it easier for you, am I?"

Kate and Angel arrived back at the station, where Angel spied her father, Trevor, amongst the passengers, talking to a few of them. Angel frowned, as Kate saw her father and headed over to him

"Daddy, what brings you here?" she asked

"Katie. I heard about what was going on and came to check it out"

"Listening to the scanner again, huh?"

"Yeah, I guess. Good to see you've got it under control. I'll see you around, Katie"

Angel watched as Trevor left the station. He had been around for nearly two hundred and fifty years. He could tell when humans were lying. And Trevor Lockley had just lied to his daughter about the situation. After making sure that Kate wasn't around, Angel followed after Trevor

††††††††††


	17. The Prodigal

††††††††††

**1753**

_"Who is that?" the vampire Darla asked_

_She was in Galway, Ireland and had stopped in at a bar, hoping to find a potential partner. And from the looks of things, she had found one, watching the mortal Liam brawl against the other drinkers with maniac abandon_

"_Who, that one?" asked the bar maid_

"_Yes. He's magnificent," Darla replied_

"_Ooh yah, God's gift alright"_

_Liam sculled half a mug of ale, before punching another fighter_

"_Really! I never knew God to be so generous," Darla said_

"_Oh, his lies sound pretty when the stars are out, but he forgets every promise he's made when the sun comes up again," said the bar maid_

Liam looked over at the pair and grinned at them, just as someone clocked him in the jaw

"_That really won't be a problem for me," Darla smiled_

††††††††††

Angel watched quietly from the corner as the deliveryman from the train station knocked on Trevor's door. The former police officer answered quickly, giving something to the man. Angel hung back, letting the deliveryman go past, before going to Trevor's door. He had heard reports that the Kwaini demon was going after the deliveryman. Now there was something going on between the man and Trevor and Angel had a feeling it wasn't legal

"Can I help you?" Trevor asked, answering the door

"I'm Angel, a friend of your daughter's," Angel replied, "We met at your retirement party"

"Oh yeah, Angel. What do you want?"

"Just wondering what you were doing at the station today? Making sure your deliveryman survived the ordeal. Cause I don't think you were there for Kate"

"Excuse me?" Trevor asked, "What are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about," Angel replied, "I will find out what's going on. I'm telling you that out of respect for your daughter"

"You threatening me?"

"No. Just protecting Kate from finding out the reason you were at the crime scene wasn't because you care for her"

"You got kids, Angel?"

"My girlfriend is expecting our firstborn"

"Until he's born, don't expect you know exactly how a father feels or why he does the things he does"

And with that, he slammed the door in Angel's face

††††††††††

"Geez, you're back," Cordelia said, "Finally. What took you so long?"

"She's a little cranky you were gone for some time," Wesley said

"She does that," Angel said, "I was following something up. Kate's father was at the crime scene. I think he's involved in something pretty illegal"

"What makes you say that?" asked Wesley

"The Kwaini demon was going after a delivery guy. Afterwards, that guy took a package from Kate's father. I think that it's something bad"

"Kwaini demons are very peaceful demons," Wesley said, "According to Cordelia, this one was aggressive"

"It was. Put up quite a fight. Then it suddenly died. Just seized up and died"

"It could be that Kate's father is passing along illegal contraband involving demons. If that's the case, then it's possible he'll end up in grave danger"

"I have to find out what's going on," Angel said

"Angel, I'm tired. Can you give me a massage?" Cordelia asked

"Sure thing, honey. Wes, can you carry on for a bit?"

"Not a problem"

Angel scooped Cordelia up into her arms, before taking her downstairs

††††††††††

_"Strange. You seem taller when I was alive," Angelus said_

_His human father looked on in horror at his son, crossing himself and saying a prayer_

"_To think that I ever let such a tiny, trembling thing make me feel the way you did"_

"_Deliver me under thy protection, Lord"_

_"You told me I wasn't a man. You told me I was nothing. And I believed you. You said I'd never amount to anything. You were wrong," Angelus said, before vamping, "You see, Father. I have made something of myself after all"_

_Holding his father against the wall, Angelus grinned and descended_

††††††††††

Angel headed towards Trevor's apartment. It had been a few days since he last confronted the former police officer and in that time, he had found out what Trevor was up to. He had partially joined a small, but powerful criminal ring run by vampires, using his police connections to pass illegal contraband around, such as a small chemical that could make passive demons, such as Kwainis, aggressive and stronger than normal. Not only that, but Angel had a feeling that Trevor was in great danger. Knocking on the door, he hoped that Trevor was home

"What now?" Trevor demanded after he answered

Angel looked over his shoulder and saw two businessmen in the room. However, he knew better than Trevor

"Invite me in," he said, "You have to invite me in"

He watched as the two men vamped out

"You're crazy," Trevor said, "Go away"

"Trevor, please, sir, invite me in," Angel pleaded

One of the vampires grabbed Trevor and threw him across the room, as the other vampire smirked at Angel

"Guess you're not invited. Sorry"

"He dies, his soul leaves this place, I can get in and kill you both"

The vampire continued smirking, as his companion held Trevor in an arm lock. The vampire grinned and sank his fangs into Trevor's throat, as Angel watched on helplessly. The vampires dropped Trevor's body, as the invisible force field dropped and Angel rushed into the apartment, breaking a chair leg off and kicking the second vampire, staking him as Trevor's killer ran for it. Just as he left, Kate entered and immediately rushed to her father's corpse, tears welling up in her eyes as she saw the bite marks on his throat

"Kate, I tried to warn him. I couldn't stop them. I-"

"Get out," Kate cried, "Get out now!"

Angel left, leaving Kate with her father's body

††††††††††

"Can I help-"

BLAM!

The vampire fell back, a bullet wound in his chest. He growled and vamped out, getting to his feet, as several other vampires showed up. Kate raised her handgun and unloaded the whole magazine into the vampire. He snarled and lunged at her, as she threw him over her shoulder and ran a stake into his heart. Trevor's killer burst into dust, as the rest of vampires snarled. One charged at Kate, as someone staked him

"Kate, get out of here," Angel said

"Who disturbs my work?" boomed a voice

A large demon stepped into view. Kate's jaw dropped slightly when she saw him. Angel, however, staked two vampires at once, before charging at the demon, withdrawing a small axe from inside his coat. The demon roared and swung at Angel, who ducked and leapt up, implanting the axe into his head. The demon fell over dead, as Angel and Kate took care of the vampires, turning them all to dust

"Kate, about your father-" Angel started when the fight was over

"My father was human," Kate said, "You don't know anything about that"

She stormed off, as Angel watched her go

††††††††††

_Two weeks later…_

The bus pulled up and opened its doors, as the passengers all got off and headed off in different directions. One such passenger, a young woman with long flowing brown hair and dressed in a black tank top and tight leather pants, headed off, as a man watched her, before following after her

"You new in town?" he asked, "Have to be careful in a city like this. People can take advantage of you"

The young woman faced him, dropping her bag aside, before looking around

"You know, I've got a place where you can stay. Also some money. There'll only be a few things you'll have to do, but-"

The woman punched him, knocking him down, before taking his jacket and wallet

"Now I have a place to stay," Faith said, "And money"

††††††††††

_Next chapter: Faith is in Los Angeles. Sounds like fun_


	18. Faith in LA

††††††††††

"Only two months to go," Cordelia said, "And then we'll have a little bundle of joy. We have to think about names"

"Yeah, I've already thought of a few," Angel said

"Oh God. I bet they're what you called the children back in your time. Some really old names like Alberto or Edward or something"

"I have thought about some modern names. Derived from old names"

"Our poor child," Cordelia said

"What about Wesley?" the former Watcher suggested

Both Angel and Cordelia gave him a look that told him it was a stupid suggestion

"I take it back"

"So, what names have you thought of?" Cordelia asked Angel

"Um…er…uh"

"You haven't thought of any names, have you?"

"I have. I wrote them down on a list…that's around here somewhere"

Cordelia sighed, then rocked back when she had a vision. Angel caught her, silently cursing the Powers That Be for harming Cordelia and possibly the baby, despite the Oracles saying that the baby would be fine. Angel wasn't so sure about that

"What did you see?" Wesley asked, pen and paper at the ready

"Street guy named Marquez. Some hobo demons are gonna kill him. However, he's a witness in some trial and he's crucial. Without him, trial fails"

She gave them the address and they geared up, before heading out

††††††††††

The music was loud and pounding, just the way she liked it. Faith danced along to the beat of the music, thoroughly enjoying herself and the attention she was getting. At least four guys were hanging around her, as Faith smiled to herself and danced over to a couple, shoving the girl aside and dancing with the guy

"Excuse me," the girl cried

"Yeah, can I help you?" Faith asked, "Make it a bit quick if you can, thanks"

"That's my boyfriend"

"So?"

"Eric, do something"

"Yeah, Eric, do something," Faith smiled, "Like this!"

She elbowed the girl in the face, before dodging Eric's fist and throwing him into a group of guys. A fight quickly broke out, as Faith continued dancing, knocking out the odd guy here and there, as the security guards came in to break it up. By the time the fight was over, she was gone

††††††††††

Marquez was running for his life. He had come across his friends, whom were dead, while their killers, non-human looking, were chasing after him, intend on sending him to meet his friends in the afterlife. However, a Plymouth swung around the corner, taking out of the demons, as Angel stood up and decapitated another demon. The third demon lunged at Marquez, but Angel finished him off, picking Marquez up

"You Marquez?"

He nodded, as Angel effortlessly hauled him into the back of the Plymouth

"Good. I hate saving the wrong guy. Wesley, drive"

Wesley drove off, as Angel kept an eye out for any more demons

††††††††††

"If there are no more witnesses, then I would like to close this case," said Lindsey McDonald, "My client cannot be convicted of any crime due to the lack of evidence"

"Well, we would have more evidence if Wolfram and Hart stopped tampering with the witnesses," said the opposing lawyer

"Witness tampering is a serious accusation. Your Honour-"

Just then, the courtroom doors opened, as Angel sent Marquez into the room to testify against the defendant, having forced Marquez to agree to testify. And as quickly as he arrived, Angel left, but not before sharing a look with Lindsey

††††††††††

"We have to do something about Angel," Lindsey said later that day, "He keeps messing around with our work. The Senior Partners aren't gonna like this"

"We could kill him," Lilah Morgan suggested, "That's bound to work"

"We can't have it traced back to us"

"He's a vampire. Like anyone is gonna care"

"We don't partake in any killing. Well, not directly"

"Then this should make things easier," Lee Mercer said, handing Lindsey a file, "This only just came in"

Lindsey opened the file and withdrew a photo of Faith

"She's a vampire slayer," Lee continued, "A renegade from a town called Sunnydale"

"A vampire slayer," Lilah said, "Lee, you're stepping up. Congrats. You can now finally be called a worthy person. Well to blame if it goes wrong"

"No, I don't think this will go wrong," Lindsey said, "I think it'll go smoothly"

"If that's the case, then I'm taking it," Lilah said, "I'll meet her"

"No, I don't think so," Lee said, "My case, I'll make the contact"

"Let me think…no"

"Why not?"

"It's your people skills, Lee. You don't have any"

Lilah smirked as she grabbed the file and left the room

††††††††††

Faith dodged the vampire's punch and cracked him across the jaw, before grabbing him by the shoulder and throwing him against the wall. The vampire growled and kicked at Faith, but she blocked and brought his face down to meet her knee halfway. With the vampire dazed, Faith staked him and continued on, as a limo pulled up beside her

"Faith, wait," Lilah said, getting out

"How do you know my name?" the slayer demanded

"I know a lot of things about you, Faith"

"Oh yeah. Do you know that I'm a killer?"

"Yes, actually, I do. That's why I'm here. I work at Wolfram and Hart and I believe we are in need of your skill"

"Too bad. I'm not interested"

"Oh, I think you are. Well, you will be. Want to know more?"

Lilah sat back in the limo, holding the door open

"Don't have all night"

"This better be good," Faith said, getting in, "Or I'm killing you"

"I think you'll like this one"

††††††††††

"Faith, welcome to Wolfram and Hart," Lindsey said

"Heard you wanted me to kill someone," Faith said, "What's the job?"

"A vampire," Lee replied, "His name is Angel. I think you've tangled with him before"

"I'm in," Faith said, "What's the price?"

"Oh, you'll like this," Lee said, opening a small suitcase of money, "Think it's enough?"

"Yeah, I reckon. Now tell me when you've had enough"

With that, she began slamming Lee's face into the table, merely for amusement, as Lilah joined Lindsey's side, watching the brutal show

"Call the medical ward," Lindsey said, "And possibly the cleaners"

††††††††††

"Why do we have so much stuff?" Angel asked, "I thought we had enough"

"You just may never know," Cordelia replied, "Besides, we need this stuff"

"Yeah, but this? How much did you spend?"

"Well, the trial isn't going so well for Wolfram and Hart," Wesley said, reading a newspaper and not really listening to the pair bicker

"Huh?" Angel said

"Hmm? Oh, the trial that we had Marquez testifying for. The criminal was being defended by Wolfram and Hart and ever since Marquez took the stand, it's gone downhill for them"

"Well, good for them," Cordelia said, "In the meantime-"

"I think that's enough shopping for us," Angel said, "We can come back later"

"You're such a spoilsport. You can never have too much baby stuff"

"It's giving me a headache, Cordy"

"You are such a baby"

As the pair continued their bickering over the baby shopping, Faith was behind them, about six feet back, raising her loaded crossbow and aiming it at Angel's heart

††††††††††


	19. Five by Five

††††††††††

Faith pulled the trigger, as Angel whirled around and easily caught the bolt. Wesley and Cordelia also turned around, their jaws dropping when they saw Faith

"Oh man, that was so cool!" Faith cried, "Let's do that again"

"Faith?" Angel said

"No way," Wesley said, "She was in a coma"

"Pretty lively coma," Cordelia commented

"I can tell this is gonna be fun," Faith grinned, "I'll see you guys later"

She turned and disappeared into the crowd

††††††††††

"Well, gee Giles, thanks for the update," Angel growled, "I nearly got shot in the heart. A little heads-up wouldn't be so bad next time"

The phone call ended, as Angel hung up the phone, before looking up at Wesley

"Apparently, Faith came out of her coma last week"

"I wonder why she tried to kill you," Wesley said

"Because she's a killer. Well, a slayer really. And I'm a vampire. But still, she's a killer. That wouldn't have happened if I was able to help her. And I was helping her, until some English guy screwed it all up"

"Angel, you can't blame Wesley for some English-" Cordelia started, "Oh wait, that was you," she said to Wesley

"I understand my mistake and I will do all that I can to help you," Wesley said

"That's good to hear," Angel said, "Now, let's go find Faith"

††††††††††

Angel was downstairs, reading a newspaper and trying to follow Faiths' activities since she arrived in Los Angeles. So far, she had beaten up a guy so badly that he was in a critical condition, then she caused a fight at a downtown nightclub with about five people injured. Now, she was trying to kill him and he had a feeling that Wolfram and Hart was involved. He had been messing around with their cases, saving people and getting criminals put in prison, the same criminals that Wolfram and Hart were trying to keep out of prison

Cordelia and Wesley had gone to check on the guy at the hospital, as Angel headed upstairs. Hearing a noise, he came out into the office, where Faith was standing in a beam of sunlight, opening up the window

"Faith," he said, "What brings you here?"

"Wanna see if you're in the game," Faith answered, "See, you've been messing up Wolfram and Hart's plans. So they're paying me to kill you"

She grinned, aiming a revolver at him

"That won't kill me unless you've got wooden bullets"

"Take a shot"

She threw the revolver at Angel and he caught it, before aiming it at her. However, he moved the revolver away from her and fired, shooting a blank. He rolled his eyes and tossed it back to Faith, as she aimed and fired a bullet into his stomach

"Just like Russian Roulette," Faith said, "So, gonna get into the game or what?"

"Faith, you don't have to do this"

"Of course I don't have to, but I want to. It's so fun"

"And it'll get you killed one day"

"No need to watch out for me, Angel. I'm here to kill you. But not right now"

She smiled and left the office, as Angel groaned and checked the wound

††††††††††

Cordelia and Wesley arrived back at her apartment, having gotten some information about Faith's victim, although not much, apart from his address and that Faith's other activities were caused within some distance from the apartment. Cordelia went to open the door, but Dennis forced it close

"Dennis, it's me. And Wesley. Don't worry, I'm not gonna sleep with him. A little hard, considering I'm pregnant with Angel's child. Now let me in"

Cordelia forced the door open and walked in, as Wesley followed her inside

"Welcome back, Cordy," Faith said, "And congrats on the sprog. So, Angel knocked you up, huh? How is that possible?"

"Faith, I recommend that you don't do anything rash here," Wesley said

"Oh you mean like this?"

Faith struck Cordelia, knocking her down and out, as Wesley swiftly responded with a blow of his own. Faith chuckled, as Wesley's eyes blazed with anger

"Ooh, nice one, Wes. Didn't expect that from you. My turn now"

Faith backhanded Wesley, throwing him across the room

††††††††††

Angel walked into the Wolfram and Hart building, dressed in a business suit, as he made his way to Lindsey McDonald's room. Silently breaking into the office, Angel was relieved that no one was in the room, as he started to go through the files

"What are you doing here?" Lindsey asked, coming into the room

"You are the guys who hired Faith to kill me, right?" Angel asked

"I don't know what you're talking about. I'm asking you to leave before I call security"

"What are you playing at here?" Angel asked, "Innocent people will get hurt. The count has already started"

"You do know that this building has vampire detectors at every entrance. Security will be here shortly. I'm doing you a favour and letting you go"

"Fine then. I will find out what you guys are up to"

Angel walked past Lindsey and left the office, as the security arrived, but Lindsey told them to leave, that there was nothing to worry about

††††††††††

Angel arrived at Cordelia's apartment and knocked on the door, as Dennis opened it for him. He entered, seeing Cordelia unconscious on the floor. He rushed to her side and gently picked her up, placing her on the couch, as she slowly woke up

"Angel? Oh thank God"

"What happened?" he asked, gently touching her cheek where a bruise had formed

"Faith. She was here. Where's Wesley? Is he okay?"

"Wesley's not here"

"Oh God. She took him"

"Don't worry, I'll find her. I know what she wants"

"She wants you to be in the game," Cordelia replied, "God, I feel so foolish. Dennis was trying to keep me out for a good reason"

"It's okay, Cordy, it's not your fault. I will find Faith"

"I know where she is. I've got the address"

She handed Angel the address, as he memorized it and kissed her forehead

"You stay here and rest, got it? I'm heading out"

"Angel, please be careful. It's Faith. She's not in the right state of mind"

"Don't worry, honey, I'll be fine. I'm sorry for sending you back here"

Cordelia smiled slightly and got up, giving Angel a kiss on the lips, as he broke away, kissed her forehead again and left the apartment

††††††††††

Wesley slowly woke up, bruises covering his face and shallow cuts covering his body. Blood slowly ran down him, as Faith stared at the piece of glass that had some of Wesley's blood on it, before tossing it out the window

"Wes, you're awake," she cried, jumping on his lap, making him cry out in pain, "How you feeling, champ?"

"Go to hell," Wes groaned when she removed his gag

"I'll save you a seat, babe," she said, getting up and grabbing a spray can, "So, we've covered sharp, one of the five basic torture groups. Next, we have blunt, hot, cold and sound. Should be fun"

She held up a lighter, creating a small flamethrower

"I'm sorry for the way you turned out, Faith," Wesley said, "But as your former Watcher, there's one thing I should let you know. You are a piece of sh-"

"Yeah, you should talk," Faith said, gagging him, "Like you were any better. Always walking around like you had a stake rammed up your English channel. Had you been a better Watcher, I might have been a better role model"

She created a few more bursts of flame, before removing Wesley's gag

"I think I wanna hear you scream"

"You never will"

Faith smiled as she created a flame and brought it close to Wesley's face. At that moment, the door flew off its hinges as Angel burst into the apartment

††††††††††

_Next chapter: Angel vs. Faith smackdown!_


	20. Angel vs Faith

Here is the fight between Angel and Faith

††††††††††

**1898**

_"Angelus, are you home?" Darla asked, walking into their home_

_She found Angelus sitting against the wall, muttering to himself as he traced his finger over the wall. Darla walked closer, a puzzled look on her face_

"_All their faces. All their faces. I can see them. No, no, no," Angelus muttered_

"_Angelus, are you okay?" Darla asked_

"_I can see them…clearly now"_

_Angelus got to his feet, still muttering crazily, as Darla drew close to him_

"_What happened to you?" she asked, before drawing back in disgust, "You have a soul. A filthy soul. No!"_

_She spun away from Angelus, anger on her face_

"_Who did this to you?" she demanded_

"_The gypsies," Angelus replied, "They wanted me to suffer. Killed their daughter. They're all there. Everyone I murdered"_

_He looked at Darla with pleading eyes_

"_Help me," he asked, "Help me, please"_

"_No!"_

_Darla threw him towards the door, before breaking the table and making a stake_

"_Get out. Get out now or I'll stake you," Darla threatened_

"_Darla, please-" Angelus said_

"_Go!"_

_Angelus swallowed, before opening the door and heading out into the night, as Darla watched him go, upset at what had happened to her childe and lover_

††††††††††

Faith quickly dropped the spray can, grabbing a knife and moving behind Wesley, holding the blade to his throat, as Angel started to pace

"So, Angel, getting into the game, are we?" Faith asked

"Leave Wesley out of this," he said, "This is between you and me"

"Oh no, he's payback, baby. Wes will always be between you and me"

"By the way, you never told me how much I'm worth dusting"

"Fifteen thousand," Faith replied, "Plus expenses"

"Is that all?" Angel asked, keeping his distance from the slayer

"I'm young, willing to work my way up"

"It doesn't have to be like this"

"Oh it does have to be like this? So, how's Cordy going? Saw that you knocked her up. An impossible feat for a vampire"

"You leave Cordelia out of this," Angel warned, "You're lucky you're still alive for harming her"

"Is that because I've got Wesley? One move and his blood is on your hands"

"It's already on yours. Along with your other murders. And they'll always remain on your hands, no matter how hard you try to escape the fact"

"Are you gonna try and save me?" Faith asked, "Is that how you help the helpless?"

"I could just the beat the crap out of you and leave it at that"

"Well, come on then, baby. Let's have at it"

Wesley suddenly threw himself back. Faith looked down at him, as Angel seized his chance and kicked her in the stomach, throwing her against the counter. The chair shattered, as Wesley rolled out of the way. Faith got to her feet and kicked Angel in the chest, followed up by a left hook, as he clocked her on the jaw

"That's it, Angel, let's get angry," Faith said, "Let's get it on!"

She lunged forth, kneeing Angel in the stomach, as he slammed her against the counter, before throwing her onto her back. Faith kicked him in the face, flipping onto her feet and lashing out, as Angel blocked and struck her in the face, then kicking her in the ribs. Faith blocked his next punch, spun around and threw him over the couch

Faith leapt over the couch, dropping a vase on Angel's head, before lifting him up and slamming him against the ceiling, then dropping him onto the floor, before throwing him against the wall. Angel ducked her fist, punching her in the stomach, then slamming her face into the wall. Faith elbowed Angel in the face and kicked him against the opposite wall

"Come on, Angel, get angry. I thought you were bad!"

Angel swung his fist, as Faith interlocked his arm with hers, kneeing him in his exposed ribs, before throwing him against the stairs. Angel ducked under the stairs, dodging Faith's kick, as he lashed out at her. She dodged and punched him, grabbing his arm and swinging him around. Angel blocked her punch and struck her, grabbing her and throwing her against the wall. Meanwhile, Wesley was busy cutting his bonds with the dropped knife, as Faith grabbed two wooden stakes, getting into a stance

"No one can take me, not even you, Angel"

She swung one stake, as Angel deflected her arm, before blocking her other arm. Faith whirled around back around, stabbing at Angel's heart, but he grabbed her arm, punching her in the face, bringing his fist back for a second punch, throwing Faith down. She got up, bloodlust in her eyes as she leapt at Angel, bringing him down

"Come on, Angel, you can do better," she cried, punching him repeatedly

Angel threw her off and got to his feet, as she grabbed a lamp and swung. Angel dodged the first swing, but was knocked by the second swing, as Faith brought it down overhead. He rolled out of the way, kicking her back and flipping up onto his feet. Faith struck him, delivering a knee strike to his ribs, then throwing him down and sliding him along the floor

"No one can take me. No one can take me!"

Angel got up, as Faith kicked the coffee table at him. Angel went down on one knee when the table shattered upon him, as Faith charged in and kicked him in the chest, throwing him against the wall. Angel rose up, blocking Faith's punch and landing his fist in her stomach, then landing a blow on her face, making her stumble. Faith kicked, as Angel dodged, her leg crashing through the shelves of a wall unit. Angel punched her, then lifted her up with ease and slammed her against the floor, before sliding her along the floor through the shattered pieces of glass. Faith got up and charged at Angel, but he grabbed a couch, thrusting it at Faith and taking her down. She rolled back onto her feet, blocking Angel's kick and punching him, as he struck her back, kicking her in the stomach. Faith grabbed a stake and raised it

"Come on!"

She charged at Angel, as he caught her arm that held the stake. Wesley watched as the pair crashed through the window, plummeting down three stories into the alley below

††††††††††

_Angelus stumbled through the streets, covered in dirt and grime, as a group of aristocrats came out of a building. Angelus saw them and headed over_

"_Go away," said one of them_

"_Don't be so cruel," said the female, "He needs a little something"_

_The man sighed and gave Angelus a coin, but he tossed it down_

"_I want her"_

_He grabbed the woman and headed towards an alley, fighting off the men, before shoving the woman against the wall, vamping out and biting her. However, he withdrew and stumbled off, as the woman watched him go, a hand on her wound_

"_No, no, I can't," Angelus cried, "I can't"_

††††††††††

Angel and Faith struck a Dumpster and rolled onto the ground. Faith was quicker on her feet, picking Angel up and punching him, before kicking him against the wall

"I'm evil, Angel, I'm evil! You're gonna die"

Thunder clapped and rain poured down, as Faith proceeded to beat Angel up, throwing him against the wall and landing punches and kicks. Angel simply took the blows, angering Faith further

"Fight back!" she cried, throwing him against the wall

Wesley cut his bonds and untied the ones around his feet, before heading to the window, where he saw Faith beating Angel up in the rain. He grabbed a kitchen knife and left the apartment to help his friend. Meanwhile, Angel continued taking the blows from Faith, blocking a few of them and striking her. She punched, but he locked her arm and twisted, emitting a cracking sound from her elbow

"Nice try, Faith, but I'm not gonna make it easy for you"

He threw her through the air, as she got up and charged, punching at him. Angel blocked a few moves, taking a couple of hits, as he punched her back twice, blocking her high kick and dropping her leg, uppercutting her on the jaw. Faith threw a few more punches, which Angel blocked and retaliated with a few of his own

"I know what you want, but I'm not doing it"

"No! Do it, Angel, just do it!" Faith cried

Her punches got sloppier and sloppier, as Angel blocked them easy. Tears appeared in Faith's eyes, as she started throwing punches wildly, but Angel blocked them all, grabbing her by the shoulders, as she beat at his chest feebly

"Please, Angel, just do it," she cried, slowly breaking down, "Just kill me, please"

All her anger was gone, as Wesley reached the alley. He watched as Angel pulled Faith close to him, dropping to his knees as she cried into his chest

"It's okay," he said, "It's gonna be okay. I'm here now"

Faith continued to cry, as Wesley watched on, the knife dropping from his hand

††††††††††


	21. Sanctuary

††††††††††

The elevator descended into the apartment, as Angel opened the grill and led Faith into his room, coaxing her onto the bed, before laying a towel upon her

"I'll be nearby if you need me," he said softly

"Angel?" Faith said, her voice barely above a whisper

"Yeah?"

"Nothing"

Faith rested on the bed, staring into nothing, as Angel left her, heading upstairs where he found Cordelia at the desk. A minute later, Wesley walked in and Cordelia dropped her pen when she saw the state of her friend

"Oh my God. And I thought I had it bad," she said, getting up, "Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine," Wesley said, before seeing her bruise, "Bitch. Uh, I meant Faith," he added when Cordelia recoiled in shock

"You didn't have to come in, Wes," Angel said, "You could have stayed home"

"So, what's gonna happen with Little Miss-Likes-To-Kill?" Cordelia asked

"She needs help," Angel replied, "And I'm gonna help her"

He pulled Cordelia into a hug, kissing her forehead

"You two should get some rest. I can handle it from here"

"I'm not gonna leave you," Cordelia said, "Even though it's Faith and she's a little crazy, as in murderous and could kill us all"

"I'm not so sure that Faith could be helped," Wesley said, "She's an animal"

"I'm not gonna turn her in. Jail won't contain her for long. She needs help," Angel said, "I'm gonna save her soul"

"I could try and help you with that, but I don't think I'd be much help," Cordelia said

"You don't have to," Angel said, "Go home actually. I can handle it, honestly. Go home, get some rest. Probably stay out of her way, just in case"

"Well, what about you?" Cordelia asked, looking at Angel's injuries

"I'll be fine. Seriously, go home, both of you"

"If you insist"

Cordelia and Wesley left the office, as Angel headed back downstairs, seeing that Faith wasn't on the bed. He started to panic, before finding her in the kitchen

"Couldn't sleep?" he asked

"Had enough sleep for a lifetime," Faith replied, "So, how does this work?"

"Well, it's not gonna be easy," Angel answered, "Just because you want to change, doesn't mean the world is ready for you to change. It's gonna be hard, a long and rocky road ahead for you. Doesn't mean you won't overcome it, as long as you fight hard for it. It's a tough job, but it has to be done"

"I meant this," Faith said, pointing at the microwave, "How does this work?"

"Oh"

Angel headed over and set the timer on the microwave

"So, it'll be hard?" Faith asked, "I figured it as much. I don't think I can do it"

"You will. You can do it. You can't just give up. It gets you nowhere, trust me, I know"

"But, goddamn, it hurts so much. All this pain I inflicted on everyone"

"It's supposed to hurt. The consequences of your actions will come back and haunt you"

"I don't think I can make it through the next ten minutes"

"So make it through the next five, the next one minute. You'll make it through"

"I must be the only slayer in history to be sponsored by a vampire"

"It's not gonna be easy. I've had a hundred years. You've only just started out"

"I screwed around with everyone," Faith said, "Buffy. Oh God, what I did to her. The only person who tried to be my friend and I screwed her over. Her boyfriend too, only him more literally"

"Faith, you and I never-"

"Not you, the new one"

Angel frowned at that, as Faith realized what she said

"Oh God, Angel, I'm sorry"

"No, it's okay. I'm over it. But see, you can say sorry. It won't be that hard"

††††††††††

"We give her money and she makes us look like fools," Lindsey said

"So, what do yo propose we do?" Lilah asked

The pair then looked at Lee, whose face was covered in bruises and was wearing a neck brace

"I say we kill her," he gritted out

††††††††††

Wesley threw the darts, before drinking from his mug and heading over to take them out of the dartboard. Just as he did, a dart sailed past his ear into the board. Wesley whirled around, seeing three men at his seat

"Hello, Wesley," said Collins

"What can I do for you?" Wesley asked, joining them

"Let's talk somewhere just a little private"

The three Watchers led Wesley to a booth, as they ordered a beer each

"So, Wes, Los Angeles huh?" Weatherby said, "Wouldn't expected this from you"

"I like the weather"

"They wouldn't pay for your flight home?"

"No"

"The Council admits they have made a mistake," said Collins, "They are willing to bring you back home, as a Watcher, for your cooperation"

"Faith? Why do you need my help?" Wesley asked, "You are the Council elite. Oh wait, she got one over you?"

"She's abandoned her calling," Collins said, "With your help, we can take her back home to begin her rehabilitation"

"You really think she can be rehabilitated?" Wesley asked

Collins slid a napkin across to the former Watcher, who unfolded it, revealing a syringe containing yellow liquid. Wesley frowned when he gently picked it up

"Careful with that. The sedative contained inside is powerful to bring down a man twice your size or a slayer," Collins warned

"What do I do with this?" Wesley asked

"You jab her with it, duh," Weatherby replied mockingly

"One condition. No harm comes to Angel or Cordelia, especially the latter"

"Loyalty to a vampire now?"

"That's it, unless you agree to that, you get no help from me"

"Very well then," Collins agreed, "Let's shake on it"

††††††††††

"Everything okay?" Angel asked, popping out of the shower

"It was touch and go, but I'm fine now," Faith replied

Angel headed back into the shower, as Faith continued watching the television while eating popcorn. She was bored, channel surfing, until she hit on a channel where Detective Kate Lockley was making a speech about finding a dangerous person: her. Caught up in shock, Faith knocked the bowl over, as Angel came out, dressed in pants and an unbuttoned shirt, as he knelt by Faith and saw the news. He promptly switched it off, before turning to Faith

"It's okay. We expected something like this. It'll be fine"

Just then, something came crashing down, sending the pair in opposite directions. Angel was swiftly on his feet, kicking the blue-skinned, four-eyed demon in the stomach, followed by a left punch, as the demon smacked him through the air. Faith grabbed a kitchen knife, ducking the demon's backhand, before stabbing it repeatedly, until it fell over in a small pool of blood. Faith looked at her blood-stained hands and dropped the knife, as Angel appeared by her side, pulling her into a hug as they sat down on the bed

"It's okay," he whispered

He heard a noise and looked up at the stairs, his eyes widening slightly when he saw Buffy standing at the top of the stairs, a look of shock upon her face

††††††††††


	22. Redeemer

Uh oh, Buffy's in LA...can you say 'crap'?

††††††††††

"Buffy?" Angel asked, getting up

Faith remained on the bed, averting her eyes from her fellow Slayer

"Wha? What's going on?" Buffy asked

"Buffy, what are you doing here?" Angel asked

"I heard Faith was in town, that you were in danger"

"Well, I'm fine now"

"You're punishing her with a severe cuddle?"

"B?" Faith said, getting up

"Speak to me and I will beat you to death," Buffy threatened

"We're not gonna have any of that," Angel said, getting between them

"You have any idea what she's done to me?" Buffy demanded

"Faith, go upstairs, now," Angel ordered

Faith headed upstairs, as Buffy went to stop her. However, Angel grabbed her by the arm, as Buffy whirled around and struck him. She went to punch again, but Angel blocked and struck her back. Buffy stumbled back, holding her jaw, looking at Angel in horror

"I'm sorry," Angel said

"You hit me," Buffy said

"Well, not to go all schoolyard on you, but you hit me first. You were about three seconds from making Faith run away again"

"And you're just gonna let her stay away from the law?"

"No, I'm trying to help her soul. It's what I do and you don't understand that"

"I don't understand?" Buffy asked, "Tell me what part I don't understand"

As the pair argued, Faith was watching them from the top of the stairs, as Wesley entered the office

"Faith?"

"It's you, Wes. Just…needed a break"

"I see"

††††††††††

"What are you doing here?" Kate demanded

"Believe it or not, but we have something in common," Lindsey replied

"Our bodies are 80 percent water? I despise you and everything you do"

"I actually meant her"

Lindsey opened a file and withdrew a photo of Faith, handing it to Kate, before taking out a photo of Angel

"This man here, Angel, he's hiding her. See, there are creatures here that don't follow man's laws. Angel is one such guy. He feels he's above the law"

"So, he's hiding her, is he?" Kate asked, picking up Angel's photo

"Think about it. I know you want to rid the city of vampires. He can be the first. Plus, you have Faith, though I recommend very high security"

"So, I'm supposed to go on your word here that Angel is harbouring Faith?"

"I have sources, Detective Lockley," Lindsey said, "I can't touch them. But maybe you can. Like the justice you carried out on those who murdered your father"

"Don't act like you know anything about my father," Kate growled, "And by the way, thanks for the tip. Now beat it"

"If you wish, Detective"

††††††††††

Angel and Buffy were still arguing, when Wesley and Faith suddenly came down the stairs in a rush

"Wes, what's going on?" Angel asked

"Hi, Buffy. In about two minutes, the Watchers Council will be arriving, expecting Faith to be sedated"

"Oh no, not those guys again," Buffy said

"Okay, take the sewers," Angel said to Buffy, "I'll handle these guys. Where's Faith?"

Just then, the first of the gunfire rang out. All three ducked out of the way

"Roof," Angel said, "She'll be heading for the roof. Go, Buffy"

Buffy took her chance and headed for the elevator, as Weatherby came down the stairs. He saw Wesley hiding behind a pillar, then saw Angel and took out a crossbow

"Weatherby, listen to reason," Wesley called

"Reason? A Watcher working for a vampire. It's perversion"

Angel dived out from behind a pillar, as Weatherby fired his automatic rifle at him. Wesley aimed and threw the syringe into Weatherby's neck, before walking over and punching him down

"Go," he said to Angel, "More will be coming"

††††††††††

"Don't even think about running," Buffy called

Faith whirled around to her sister slayer, who was taking small, calculated steps

"What else am I gonna do?" she asked, pacing in a circle with Buffy

"I'm gonna make you pay for all that you've done to me. Anything that was mine, you took for your own, screwing around with it. Riley, my friends and family"

"And you're all about control," Faith shot back, "You can't stand it when you lose control over everything"

"Shut up!" Buffy growled

Just then, a Watcher helicopter flew over the top of the building, bathing the slayers in the spotlight. Gunfire rang out, as Buffy and Faith hid behind the skylights. They tried to head towards the door, but Collins burst outside, seeing the pair and firing at them

"You go that way, I'll go this way," Buffy said

Faith nodded and ran for it, distracting Collins, as Buffy ran over and knocked the gun from his hands. Faith dived behind a skylight, avoiding the gunfire, as Buffy battled with Collins, having the upper hand. The spotlight played over Buffy, as she took Collins down and looked up to see Smith aiming at her. However, at that moment, a vamped out Angel burst out of the skylight, landing on the helicopter and throwing Smith out onto the building roof

"Down," he growled at the pilot

The pilot landed the helicopter, just as Kate and a squad of police officers arrived

"Where is she?" Kate demanded, "You've got one chance, Angel, where is she?"

Angel simply gave her a silent look

"Arrest him for aiding and abetting a criminal"

Angel didn't resist as a police officer cuffed him and placed in the back of a car. Meanwhile, Buffy looked around for Faith, but couldn't find her anywhere

††††††††††

Wesley and Buffy got out of the Plymouth and raced into the police station, where they came across Cordelia in the waiting room

"What's going on?" Buffy asked, "And how come you're pregnant? Got careless?"

"Angel's been arrested," Cordelia told Wesley, ignoring Buffy

At that moment, a cuffed Angel arrived, led by Kate and surrounded by officers

"Angel, what are you doing?" Buffy demanded, "You're not taking the fall for her!"

"Who are you?" Kate demanded, "Go away"

"Angel, you are not leaving me and the child," Cordelia said

"Wha? Angel is the father?" Buffy cried, "But…but that's not possible!"

"It is possible and no, I'm not lying"

"But-"

"Angel, look," said Wesley

He pointed to a desk, as Faith got up from the desk and approached Kate

"I'd like to make a confession," she said

††††††††††

Angel had been released, while Faith was taken away to prison. Cordelia had gone home, while Wesley remained with Angel and Buffy at the station

"So, somehow you knocked Cordelia up," Buffy said, "I suppose congratulations is in order. Even if it is with her"

"Don't talk about Cordelia like that," Angel said, "She is a great woman. And I think she'll be a great mother"

"I thought we were meant to be together…in the end"

"Yeah, well newsflash: things change. I got over you. I moved on with Cordy"

"You must be so happy," Buffy said

"Look, you don't understand what I do in this city, so don't come here acting like you do. You don't know me anymore and this is my city. Go home," Angel said

"Well, I'm glad I have someone new in my life," Buffy said, "It's not like what you and I had. But you know what makes it new? I trust him"

"Go _home_"

Buffy grabbed her jacket and left the station, as Angel sighed and faced the wall

"For a taciturn, shadowy guy, I've got a big mouth," Angel said

"You want to go after her?" Wesley asked

"No, not really. But at the same time, yeah, I do. I'm gonna go check on Faith, then I'll see Cordy before I go after Buffy. She's last priority"

"Think she'll make it?" Wesley asked, referring to Faith

"She will," Angel replied, "She's strong. Peace is not an easy thing to find"

††††††††††

_Next chapter: Angel goes to Sunnydale_


	23. Sunnydale

††††††††††

Buffy arrived back at her dorm in Sunnydale and took her jacket off, before falling down onto the bed. Willow wasn't home and Buffy felt somewhat thankful that she wasn't there. She didn't quite felt like talking about her recent trip to Los Angeles. She couldn't believe what she had come across there. Angel had protected Faith fiercely, even striking Buffy, but not only that; Angel had somehow impregnated Cordelia and was now happy with her. Buffy didn't quite understand it. She had always thought that some day in the future, she and Angel would get back together. But Angel didn't want anything to do with her. He'd rather be with _Cordelia_ than her. She had lost him to the former cheerleader, all because he knocked her up

A silent tear ran down Buffy's face as she curled up into a foetal position and snuggled up against her pillow

††††††††††

_"We need help. Request immediate reinforcements. There's something here and it's kicking all our asses. Repeat, request – aarggh!"_

The static voice cut out on the radio with a scream, as Riley Finn grabbed what he could. He was still dressed in his military gear, even though he was on the run from the Initiative for his role in helping Buffy and Oz escape from the facility

Following the rest of the radio message, or who else managed to survive long enough to get a message through, Riley left the destroyed Sunnydale High School, coming out into an alley, where several commandos were lying around, all knocked unconscious, as someone stood amongst them. The man whirled around when Riley played his flashlight over him, anger blazing in his eyes. He was tall, with spiky black hair and wearing a black coat over a black shirt and pants

"Riley Finn," Angel growled

"Do I know you?" Riley asked, flicking his light off

"We have a friend in common"

"Angel"

Buffy had once mentioned Angel to Riley, while Xander explained to Riley about Buffy and Angel's complete history. That Angel was a vampire with a soul and that he could lose his soul, thus becoming all-evil, something which actually had happened two years ago, which is why Angel left Sunnydale and went to Los Angeles after getting his soul: to prevent him losing it to Buffy again

"Welcoming committee your idea?" Angel asked, looking at the downed commandos

"The way I heard it, you were all peaceable now," Riley said, "You didn't happen to lose that pesky soul of yours now, did you?"

"Don't push me, boy," Angel growled

"Now what could have possibly happened with Buffy that'll make you lose your soul?" Riley asked, his face contorting into anger

"That'll be between me and her"

Angel went to walk past him, but Riley flicked out his baton, stepping in front of him

"Where do you think you're going?" Riley asked

"To see an old girlfriend"

"I don't think so"

"You gonna stop me?"

"I surely do hope so"

Riley lashed out with his left fist, but Angel blocked and struck him, as Riley smacked him in the face with the baton. He then whirled around, but Angel blocked his move and got him into a half nelson, swinging him towards the wall. Riley pushed off against the wall, before dropping and throwing Angel over his shoulder

The vampire was swiftly onto his feet, kicking at Riley's face, as he blocked and rose up, smacking Angel twice in the face with the baton. Angel growled, as he grabbed Riley's arm on the third strike, kneeing him in the ribs, then punching him in the face, before spinning around and throwing Riley through the air

Riley lost hold of his baton when he landed in a pile of garbage. He quickly climbed up onto a ledge, just as Angel landed, having jumped from about twelve feet away. Riley kicked out at Angel, who grabbed his leg and lifted him up, slamming him against the wall. Angel grabbed him by his vest and lifted him up, as Riley punched him, breaking out of his grip and striking him against with a fast blow. Angel went to punch, but Riley dodged, throwing Angel against the wall, blocking his backhand and kneeing him in the ribs. Angel grabbed Riley and shoved him against the wall, forcing him down. In desperation, Riley grabbed his taser and jammed it against Angel's chest

Angel flew through the air, landing in the garbage. He growled, vamping out, as Riley jumped down and shoved the taser into his face. Snarling, Angel grabbed Riley by the wrist, making him drop the taser, before lifting him up and over his head, dropping him on the ground. Riley quickly got to his feet, grabbing a glass bottle and smashing it upon Angel's face. A few cuts appeared on Angel's right cheek and eyebrow, as he punched Riley, before picking him up and slamming him against the wall. Riley fell down, as Angel picked him up again, carrying him on his shoulder as he threw him onto a pile of large tubes, denting them. Riley groaned, as Angel saw a truck coming and swiftly climbed up the side of a building, disappearing over the roof, as Riley took off, turning the corner before the truck's lights caught hold of him

††††††††††

A knock came at Buffy's door. She got up from the bed and headed over, thinking it would Xander or Riley. However, she was quite surprised to see Angel standing before her, a few cuts on his face

"Er, hi. Can I come in?" he asked

"I guess," Buffy replied, not looking at him

"Need a little more than that"

"Come in"

Angel entered the dorm, as Buffy closed the door behind him

"Uh, nice place," Angel said

"So, wanna tell me who ran your face into a brick wall?" Buffy asked

At that moment, Riley burst into the dorm, aiming a handgun at Angel. He looked worse for wear, as Buffy looked between them in shock

"I don't believe it," she cried, "You came here to beat up my boyfriend?"

"No, this was a misunderstanding," Angel said

"Misunderstanding my ass," Riley said, clicking the safety off

"Wanna lower that gun?"

"All I got left, so no"

"You can barely stand"

"Trigger finger feels good"

"Think you can get a shot off before I disarm you, by let's say, breaking your arm"

Riley smiled slightly as he withdrew a wooden stake

"How are you liking your chances, Angel?"

"You actually sleep with this guy?" Angel asked Buffy in disbelief

Riley punched him in the face. He went to stake, but Angel grabbed his arm and punched him back, as Buffy shoved them apart. Riley hit Willow's desk, while Angel fell upon Willow's bed

"Any more display of testosterone and I'm personally putting you both in hospital," Buffy threatened

"He started-" Angel started

She held up her hand and gave him a look

"Riley, I need to speak with Angel"

"I'm not leaving the room," Riley said, crossing his arms

Buffy motioned to Angel and they left the dorm

"Not moving a muscle," Riley said

"Wanna tell me what's going on?" Buffy asked

"Came to apologize," Angel replied, "I couldn't leave it like that"

"Apologize? That's all? What about Riley?"

"Got jumped by some military guys. He came in the middle"

"Oh my God. You have got to be kidding me," Buffy said

"Yeah, I know. Crazy, isn't it?" Angel said with a smile, "Also came to let you know that what I do in Los Angeles is my business. No matter whom I with"

"I suppose I've got Riley. It's only fair that you should be with someone you love"

"Yeah, I love Cordelia. At lot. And I'm excited about the birth of our child"

"She means something to you, doesn't she?" Buffy asked

"She does," Angel replied, "More than I thought possible"

"Well, now that's all said and done. I think I feel a little better"

"Yeah, same here," Angel said

He turned to walk away, before looking back at Buffy

"Oh and Riley? I don't like him"

He smiled and got one in return, before turning away again and walking off

††††††††††


	24. War Zone

I didn't mention this in the last chapter cause I was tired from travel, but I got a tattoo yesterday. It's the griffon from the book of kell, the same as Angel's, only it has a 'C', instead of an 'A'. And it looks pretty cool. I love it! Anyhow, on with the story

††††††††††

_Two weeks later…_

The lone girl was heading home when three men appeared behind her at a distance and started following her. The girl looked over her shoulder, saw their game faces and quickened her pace, turning a corner into a courtyard. The vampires gave chase, finding her standing in the middle of the courtyard. The vampires grinned, but turned around when they felt a presence. A man was standing before them, his coat reaching down to his knees and a sword in his hand

"You were expecting somebody else?" Charles Gunn asked

Several people showed up, carrying either swords or crossbows, as a truck drove up behind Gunn, four large pieces of timber sharpened into stakes and drilled to the bonnet on braces. A couple more vampires arrived, as the fight began

††††††††††

_One week later…_

"How much longer?" Cordelia asked, rubbing her swollen stomach

"I believe about a month and a half," Wesley replied

"I am so gonna kill Angel for doing this to me"

"Who's gonna kill me for doing what to them?" Angel asked, coming into the office

"Don't play coy. You and your vamp hearing. You heard me," Cordelia said

"Oh come on, it'll be okay. Once you get through all the – oh, now I see why you want to kill me"

"I am so not looking forward to the birth," Cordelia said, "But at the same time, I want the kid out of me. He keeps kicking me, especially at night!"

"I know, cause you keep me awake every time you toss and turn"

"You try being this pregnant and see how much sleep you can get"

"I'll take a pass"

"Yeah, I thought you would say something like that"

Angel smiled and gave her a quick kiss

"So, anything new?" he asked Wesley

"Yes, we're gonna meet up with a client tonight," Wesley replied, "His name is David Nabbit and he has a case for us. I think it's just an ordinary run-of-the-mill job"

"Yeah and what is that?" Cordelia asked, "What's ordinary in our world?"

"I think it's something to do with blackmail"

"Blackmail. Haven't had one of those since-" Angel started

"Ever," Cordelia finished for him, "Well, at least it's not vampires or something. Now, if you don't mind, I'm stealing Angel's bed for a nap"

She headed off downstairs, as Angel watched her go with a smile on his face

"I'm so excited about the upcoming birth," he said

"Of course you would. Seeing as you're a vampire, having children would be impossible. But you were allowed one chance to conceive a child and you took it"

"It wasn't like that," Angel said, "I just got turned into a human for a day and me and Cordy ended up attracted to each other. Boom and it went from there"

"And you're happy," Wesley said, "Which is good. Hopefully, not too happy, cause that would be bad for us all, but still, at least you're not broody. Cordy likes that"

"She doesn't like it when I brood?"

"Oh course not. Now, shall we go over some cases?"

"Yeah, sounds good"

††††††††††

Wesley and Angel arrived at the party, which made Angel instantly uncomfortable. He hated crowds, always felt awkward around them. Cordelia was at the office resting, as Wesley pointed out David Nabbit and headed over

"Hi there," Wesley said, "I'm Wesley Wyndam-Pryce and this is Angel"

"Nice to meet you," David said, shaking his hand, "Uh, what can I do for you?"

"We spoke on the phone earlier. Angel Investigations?"

"Oh right"

"So, what can we do for you?" Angel asked, "I'm told it was something about blackmail"

"Yeah, it is," David said, "You know Dungeons and Dragons?"

"Yeah, seen a few"

"The role-playing game?" Wesley said, covering up for Angel, who realized his mistake

"Yeah that. Well, me and my friends really got into that. Be someone else, a warrior, a wizard and go on quests, save demon ladies and slay the bad guys. Well, we really got into it and heard about this place where you can meet and romance a demon lady"

"Ah, a demon brothel," Wesley said, "I've read about them," he said off Angel's look

"Yeah, so there's this guy who's taken photos and look, it wouldn't look good for my business if they got out," David said, "And I have a big business"

"Do you know the name of your blackmailer?" Angel asked

"No, but I could give you the name of the place I went to," David said

††††††††††

Lenny Edwards was out standing beside his car, smoking a cigarette. Angel smiled slightly when he saw him, recognising his scent as human. Now this should be easy. After visiting the demon brothel, he had threatened the owner into giving him the name of the blackmailer. Then it was as simple as phoning him and arranging a place

"Lenny Edwards," Angel said, "I'm here on behalf of David Nabbit"

"Nabbit? Oh yeah, that guy. He got the money for me?"

"I have a better idea. You give me the photos and you walk away, bones intact"

"Nabbit owes me the money," Lenny said, "Now he better pay up or he's gonna see my bad side. Trust me, you don't wanna see that"

"You show me yours, I'll show you mine," Angel said, vamping out

He grabbed Lenny and slammed him against his car

"You will give me the photos and everything to do with them. If you don't, I will dog you every day and every night until I get what I want. Clear?"

"Sure, not a problem," Lenny squeaked

Angel let him go and walked off, as Lenny got into his car and drove away. Meanwhile, Charles Gunn and his crew of vampire hunters had seen the whole incident while on patrol

"Vamp must be new in town," said a hunter

"Yeah? Well, he's not gonna stay for long," Gunn said

††††††††††

Lenny was next to his car in the same spot, as Angel walked towards him

"Here's everything, photos, negatives, the lot," Lenny said

He handed the small folder to Angel, who looked inside just to make sure

"And there's also a demon here to kick your ass"

Angel whirled around as a fist slammed into his face, throwing him over the car. Angel got to his feet, blocking the demon's punch and striking it, then kicking it in the stomach and making a run for it. The demon gave chase, as Angel grabbed onto a street sign and swung around, kicking the demon in the chest. Rushing over, Angel delivered several blows, taking a few hits as well, before overpowering the demon and snapping its neck. Just as he dropped the body, lights flared up, as a truck came rushing towards him. Angel's eyes widened when he saw the stakes and he ran for it

Grabbing a Dumpster, Angel pulled it out towards the truck, as it swerved around it and accelerated. A wooden stake suddenly appeared in Angel's shoulder, as he grabbed a bin and threw it at the windscreen, knocking the truck off course, as he came to a chain-link fence

The truck was speeding up, so Angel abandoned the fence and dived into a building through a gap in the wall. He leaned against the wall, hearing the truck back away. Angel let out a sigh he didn't need, just as four large stakes rammed through the wall, just missing him. Angel took off again, doding a spiked trap, as a young man charged at him with a stake raised. Angel threw him aside easily, before turning and kicking another hunter in the chest. A third hunter jumped on Angel's back, but he threw her off, before grabbing her, as Gunn and a few hunters arrived

"Alonna! Whoa, whoa, whoa," Gunn cried, signalling to the others to lower their crossbows

"Call me crazy, but I'm getting the feeling you don't like me very much," Angel said

"let her go," Gunn said

"Sure, no problem"

Angel let Alonna go, as she backed away from him, never taking her eyes off him. However, she tripped over a low wire, launching a small arrow right towards herself

††††††††††


	25. Goodbye

††††††††††

Thinking quickly, Angel stuck his hand out, taking the arrow in his palm. He hissed as he pulled the arrow from his hand, while Gunn and the others watched in disbelief

"What the hell are you playing at here?" Angel growled, "Think about who that could have killed"

He threw the bloodied arrow down, as Alonna moved over to Gunn. He pulled her behind him, before raising his crossbow at Angel

"I don't need no advice from some upper-class white dude that's dead"

"Unbelievable," Angel said, "This is what you do? You hunt vampires?"

"I'm gonna let you go," Gunn said, "but come here again, don't expect any long goodbyes"

He motioned to his team and they left the building, as Angel checked his palm, then removed the stake from his shoulder, before heading off

††††††††††

"Gee, look at you," Cordelia commented, "You look like-"

"Like I've been beaten and stabbed," Angel finished

She was patching up his injuries, while Wesley was going through the photos

"Well, David Nabbit will be pleased to get these back," he said, "Oh my. Now that can't be right"

Angel leaned over to have a look

"It's upside-down"

Wesley turned the photo around, the horrified/interested/puzzled look still on his face

"That still doesn't look right. It seems very uncomfortable"

"Well, Nabbit obviously got his rocks off on it," Cordelia added  
Both Angel and Wesley gave her a strange look, as the vampire got up, before slowly putting his shirt on. Cordelia helped him gently, as he winced in pain slightly

"Are you going to go visit those street kids?" Wesley asked

"Yeah. They're gonna get themselves killed," Angel replied, "They've been doing this for a long time. It's something they've been pushed to"

"So, you're gonna try and talk to those kids?" Cordelia asked, "I can see that going down well. I mean, they did try to kill you last night"

"But they let me go…after I saved their leader's sister"

"Angel, like you said, they've been doing this for a long time, killing vampires and other evil. Then you show up, all good and so forth. To them, it's like a 'give me a break'"

"I'm not gonna leave them there like that"

He went to the elevator, wincing slightly in pain

"Yep, he's gonna get himself killed," Cordelia said, hands on her hips, "I can see it happening"

††††††††††

"How we doing on supplies?" Gunn asked

"We should be fine for a couple more weeks," replied a hunter

"Charles, about that vampire," Alonna started

"Uh, Alonna, let's not talk about the vampire"

"Why not?" Angel asked, walking into the room, "I thought I wasn't that bad of a guy. I'm quite good company, once you get to know me"

"No thanks," Gunn said, holding a stake, but not in a threatening pose, "Now beat it"

Angel ignored him, walking around the place and looking at the weapons and accommodations. He stopped by a crossbow that had an arm bracing attached to the stock

"Nice"

"I did that myself," Gunn said, sounding pleased with himself, "Still working on it"

Just then, canisters smashed through the windows and began spewing out smoke. Gunn ordered the crew to leave, as he grabbed a sword and stood by Angel, waiting for the first of the vampires to attack. However, none came

"It's a diversion," Angel said, "Go!"

He was unable to leave to help the hunters due to sunlight, as Gunn raced outside, just in time to see Alonna getting grabbed by two men decked out in thick black clothing, balaclavas and gas masks. They bundled her into a van, closing the doors and racing off, as Gunn jumped onto the back of the van. He was able to see the blood on his sister's body, as a fist smashed through the glass, knocking Gunn off the van. He groaned, looking up as the van swung around a corner and vanished

"Alonna"

††††††††††

Gunn and his crew loaded up their weapons into the truck and took off. Earlier, Gunn and a few others had found where the vampires' nest was. The same vampires that they had been fighting against for the last year or more. This meant that if they could wipe out the entire nest tonight, then the war would be over. But Gunn was slightly more interested in finding his sister. She had been in vampire hands for the past several hours. Angel had left their place earlier, disappearing before Gunn returned

"Whoa, wait here," Gunn said when they pulled up, "I'm gonna scope the place out. If I'm not out in ten minutes, come in guns blazing"

"Got it"

Taking a crossbow, Gunn headed into the building, surprised to see it empty. However, he didn't let his guard, as he searched the place

"Charles, you made it"

Gunn lowered his crossbow, as Alonna stepped out before him, a smile on her face

"Hey there, big bro"

Gunn's smile faded, as Alonna walked over to him, full of confidence, grace and power. It was then he realized what had completely happened to her

"No, no way"

"Oh don't worry. It's okay. I'm not upset," Alonna said

"Alonna, no. I was supposed to protect you," Gunn said

"Now I can protect you big bro. Just like the time when we were in that derelict building several years ago. Where you could jump a wide gap on the third floor and no one else could. And I wanted to be just like you, so I tried to jump it, but luckily you were there, watching me and you caught me before I could fall to my death"

"This wasn't how it was supposed to be," Gunn said

"I'm faster and stronger. I've got no responsibilities, no feelings, nothing but a sense of awesome power," Alonna smiled

Gunn raised his crossbow, but Alonna smacked him across the room, making him lose hold of his weapon. Gunn rolled to his feet, seeing Alonna right before him

"Now it's my turn, big bro. My turn to protect you. Say goodbye to everything you knew"

She vamped out and leaned in for the kill

"Goodbye," Gunn whispered

Alonna stepped back in shock, as she turned to dust. Gunn dropped the stake he was holding, as his crew showed up. As well as the nest of vampires

"Kill them all," growled the leader

"Let's not be rash about this," Angel said, showing up, "I've got an idea. We walk away from this. You vamps leave this city and never come back. You do and I'll kill you all"

"Fool," said the leader, "Who do you think you are?"

Angel walked over to him

"The name's Angelus"

He staked the leader, before facing the vampires and hunters

"So, how about it? Or do you all want to die here?" Angel asked

Slowly, the vampires left first, then the hunters left

††††††††††

A few days later, Gunn was back in the vampires' former nest, standing on the third floor and overlooking the city

"Enjoying the view?"

He turned around, seeing Angel beside him

"What you doing here?"

"Lurking…professionally"

"She was the reason, man, the whole reason," Gunn said after a minute

"Even if we lose the reason for fighting, we kept fighting," Angel said, "It's important to keep fighting the good fight. I can help in that"

"I don't need no help"

"I might"

Gunn looked over at Angel, but saw he wasn't there. He looked around, but couldn't see Angel anywhere. With a small smile on his face, he turned back to the view

††††††††††


	26. Blind Date

Okay, I know the speech from Lindsey about his life is completely straight from the show, but I had to add it in. It felt pointless without it

††††††††††

_One week later…_

"Only a month to go," Cordelia said, "Boy, I can't wait"

"Neither can I," Angel said with a smile

"God, I'm so nervous about it. Can I be a good mother?"

"I think you will be. Stop worrying. Everything will be okay"

He wrapped his arms around her, his hands on her stomach, as he kissed her neck. Cordelia smiled, leaning into his embrace

"Imagine if we were an ordinary couple. Wouldn't that be nice? No monsters, no visions, just nice and normal"

"I don't know if I could handle normal," Angel said, "Not used to it"

"Well, you're gonna have to. Cause there'll be a time when you'll have to retire from fighting to concentrate on our little family"

"But until that day comes-"

He was cut off when Cordelia suddenly had a vision. He supported her, holding her to him, as the vision washed over her. She fell limp once it was over and he carried her over to the bed, lying her down upon it

"What did you see?" he asked, "Do you need anything?"

††††††††††

Angel finished dusting the vamps and headed for the exit. However, a body dropped down in front of him, as a young woman stepped out. She was wearing large sunglasses, as she got into a stance. Angel raised an eyebrow, as the woman lunged at him, striking him in the face. Angel growled and swung his fist, but the woman dodged him easily, landing at least three blows before Angel could react

Angel swung his fist, missing and scoring two punches and a kick instead. The woman landed a blow on his ribs, before stabbing him in the stomach with her walking stick. Angel hissed in pain, punching the woman in the face and knocking her sunglasses off. His jaw dropped when he saw her eyes: she was blind. The woman removed her walking stick and hurried off, as Angel clutched his wound. He noticed she had left her glasses behind and took them before heading off back home

††††††††††

"Nothing on blind demons," Wesley said, "There's one-eyed, two-eyed, five-eyed, no eyes, but no blind demons. Maybe Angel found a new species"

"What, Helen Kellerus Homicidalus?" Cordelia said, patching up Angel's wound, "Do you honestly go out of your way to get stabbed every day?" she asked Angel

"What? No. I came across the woman after dusting the vamps and she attacked me"

"After you found the body, right?" Wesley asked, "Let's see if there's any blind murderer headlines or something"

He got onto Cordelia's computer and started searching on the net, as Cordelia finished her patching on Angel and kissed him. His hand moved over her stomach, feeling the child move and kick

"I've got something," Wesley called

Angel and Cordelia headed over to the computer

"There have been at least three convictions of murder against a blind woman named Vanessa Brewer. And each time, she's been acquitted…oh…her lawyers"

"Wolfram and Hart," Angel said

††††††††††

"I can't possibly understand how a blind woman can be accused of murder," Lindsey said, "For starters, she's blind, she can't see. How can she commit the murder of someone who is able to see?"

Just then, Angel walked into the courtroom and threw the sunglasses at Vanessa. She instinctively reached up and caught the glasses, as Angel left the courtroom. The attendance were talking amongst themselves over what they had just seen

"_Damn,"_ Lindsey thought, _"This is gonna be tough"_

††††††††††

"Congratulations, Lindsey, on an excellent victory," Holland Manners said, "Quite impressive"

"Thank you, sir," Lindsey replied

He saw Vanessa sitting in Holland's office, waiting for him. He'd never admit it, but her eyes and the way she saw things made him feel a little uncomfortable

"I'm glad we have you for such tight court battles," Holland continued, "I'd hate to imagine what would happen if Vanessa was locked away. She's done so well for us"

"That's good to hear"

"Yes, it is. She's one of our best assassins. And we need her for this next job"

"And what would that be?"

"That would be telling. Involves some holy kids, I don't know, something like that. Anyhow, I'm gonna go talk to her. Congratulations again, Lindsey"

Holland headed into the office, closing the doors behind him, as Lindsey turned to leave, coming across Lee instead

"Well, first I'd have to say well done," Lee said, "I've never seen such excellent skills"

"Are you congratulating me or kissing my ass?" Lindsey asked

"Any way you want to look at it"

Lee headed off. Lindsey saw Lilah, but avoided her as he left the building

††††††††††

"Acquitted!" Angel growled, "They acquitted her! After I threw her sunglasses and she caught them, they still acquitted her. Damn it!"

"Well, there was really nothing you could have done about it," Cordelia said

"Damn Wolfram and Hart! Letting all the bad guys out onto the street"

"That's what they do," Wesley said, "Acquit the guilty and hang the innocent"

Angel punched the wall in anger and sat down on the couch, head in hands

"What are we gonna do about that? They hold all the power"

Just then, the front door opened and Lindsey walked in

"It keeps getting better and better," Cordelia said, "Come to rub your victory in his face. Well, go right ahead if you want your head ripped off"

"You're gonna rip his head off?" Wesley asked

"Not me, idiot. Angel"

"What do you want, Lindsey?" Angel asked, standing up

"I need your help," Lindsey replied

"The funny keeps on coming," Cordelia said

"Come on"

Angel led Lindsey into his office and sat down at the desk, arms crossed over his chest

"And what do you need my help for?"

"My client, Vanessa Brewer? Wolfram and Hart are planning on having her assassinate some children. And there's no way I can stop it"

"Why would they be killing kids? Why are you even here?"

"I want out," Lindsey replied, "I want out from Wolfram and Hart. I'm tired of the place. All the things I do that I wish I didn't. They've gone too far with killing kids"

"You want to change?" Angel said, "Why the hell did you join there in the first place?"

"Well, our files aren't a hundred percent, but I guess it's fair to say you've never seen anything like real poverty. I'm talking dirt poor. No shoes, no toilet, six of us kids in one room. And come flu season it was down to four. I was seven when they took the house. They just came right in and took it," Lindsey said, "And my daddy's being nice, you know? Joking with the bastards while he signs the deed. So yeah, we had a choice. You got stepped on or you got to stepping. And I swore to myself that I was not gonna be the guy standing there with a stupid grin on my face while my life got dribbled out"

During the speech, Angel pretended to fall asleep, before jolting awake when the lawyer finished his life story or part of

"I'm sorry, I nodded off. Did you get to the part where you're evil?"

"I want to stop whatever it is that Wolfram and Hart is doing. I get myself killed, will that convince you I've changed?"

"It's a start," Angel answered

††††††††††


	27. Stay or Go?

††††††††††

The plan was set. Lindsey would help Angel break into the Wolfram and Hart's highly secure records room, so he could steal all the data they needed on Vanessa Brewer, as well as the three children she was assigned to assassinate next. Angel had gone to Gunn and asked him for some help, to which Gunn agreed readily

While Lindsey was in the building, acting normal and setting things up for Angel, Angel himself was in the sewers, using an oxy tank to cut a hole into the building, while waiting for the time that Gunn would arrive and help him in. Once he was done, Lindsey headed into the video room, talking to the guard there and watching on the video screens, while a vampire detecting demon sat nearby

"Whoo-WHOO!" Gunn cried, barging into the main office, "My God! They told me it was true, but I didn't believe them. Damn, here it is! Evil white folks really DO have a Mecca!"

Lindsey watched as Gunn began harassing all the lawyers, as a couple of his friends came in, carrying a large bundle. The demon sat up alert and began whistling, as Gunn and his friends unleashed the vampire. It ran around for a minute before getting staked. At that moment, Angel had already slipped into the building, as Lindsey watched. With the vampire dead, the guards began escorting Gunn and his friends out

"Oh sure, you can cater to the white man and to the dead man, but what about the black man??" Gunn demanded as he was escorted out

"I'll see you later," Lindsey said to the guard, after seeing that Angel had his card

Taking Lindsey's card, Angel was able to get into the highly secure records vault, after taking out the demon that guarded it easily, thanks to Wesley. Entering the vault, Angel began taking what he needed, before spying a scroll laying on a pedestal. He felt drawn to the scroll and grabbed it, just an alarm went off

"Damn"

Angel stuffed the scroll into the bag and took off, leaving Lindsey's card where he had picked it up, before jumping back down into the sewers and taking off back home. Meanwhile, Lindsey was trying to leave the building, but due to the alarm, was being ushered into an office with the rest of the lawyers, including Lilah and Lee, as Holland brought in a pair of mind readers

"I wonder what's going on," Lilah said, "Oh, this could be good. It's almost delicious"

"There's something wrong with you and you should have it checked out," Lindsey said, as the mind readers moved along before each lawyer

††††††††††

"Well, this could be fun," Cordelia muttered, "Decrypting. I was never good at this computer stuff"

"Call Willow," Angel suggested, "She might be able to help"

"Angel, what's with this scroll?" Wesley asked

"Uh, I don't know. I just took it"

"Why?"

"Felt like it belonged to me. So I just took it"

"Hmm. I'll shall get onto it and start translating it then"

Meanwhile, Cordelia was on the phone to Willow, asking for help with decrypting the discs. And funnily enough, Willow had been decrypting discs all day as well. Wesley sat down on the couch and began reading the scroll, as Lindsey showed up, blood splattered on his face

"Well, we were just wondering when you would come back," Angel said, "What's with the blood?"

"It's not mine," Lindsey replied, "They shot Lee cause he was gonna go somewhere else, taking his client list with him"

"Uh-huh…uh-huh…uh-huh, yep, got it…yep, got it. Alright, thanks Willow"

Cordelia hung up and smiled, as Lindsey and Angel headed over to her to read the info they had just unlocked. Vanessa Brewer blinded herself at the age of 21 and travelled to a monastery, learning how to see with her heart, not her mind, enabling her to see in a different spectrum to humans. She was recruited by Wolfram and Hart not long after and was now to kill three young blind children who are part of a small prophecy, becoming a holy triumvirate, something that Wolfram and Hart didn't want them to become

"Alright, we've got the address. We should head over," Angel said, "Wesley, you go and meet with their teacher. He'll be at this address"

Wesley headed off, as Angel kissed Cordelia on her forehead, before leaving with Lindsey

††††††††††

Angel and Lindsey arrived at the flat where the holy children were staying, finding the owner of the place lying on the couch, a bloody hole in his chest. Vanessa whirled away from the cowering children. Angel moved forth, but Vanessa smacked him aside with ease. Lindsey threw a punch, as Vanessa blocked him and threw him against the wall. Angel got up, punching Vanessa in the face, as she responded by cracking him in the jaw with her cane

"Lindsey, get the kids out of here," Angel called, scoring a punch to the face

Lindsey quickly ushered the three children out of the room, as Vanessa grabbed him and threw him onto the coffee table, as Angel kicked her in the back. He ducked her backhand, as Vanessa stabbed him in the chest, pinning him to the wall. Angel kicked her back, before removing the cane and snapping it in half. Vanessa swung her fist, but he dodged, before standing still, as Lindsey remained on the ground

Vanessa was trying to find Angel and Lindsey, but couldn't 'see' them, as Angel lunged and punched her in the face. Vanessa whirled around, unable to see him, as Angel readied himself for the next blow, punching her in the stomach, followed by a left hook, as he rolled past her and kicked her against the wall. Vanessa whirled around, as Angel grabbed the sharp end of the cane and impaled her on it

"Come on, let's go," he said to Lindsey, once he made sure Vanessa was dead

††††††††††

Lindsey arrived back at Wolfram and Hart, heading into Holland's office, where he found his boss clearing out his desk

"Ah, Lindsey, you're back," Holland said, "And you brought back the disks. No doubt you made copies of them"

"I just want out," Lindsey said

"Well, you remember what we spoke about after Lee tragically departed from us? About how not every man knows where they truly belong? Well, I know that you belong here, Lindsey, with the rest of us. The choice is up to you"

"What are you doing?" Lindsey asked

"I'm moving on up," Holland replied, "This office is yours if you want it. Take it and stay or leave it and go. Your choice"

Holland smiled and grabbed his box, leaving the office, as Lindsey closed the doors after him, looking around at his new office, before sitting down at the desk

††††††††††

"Angel, you should see this," Wesley said

He handed Angel the newspaper, as Cordelia read over his shoulder

"You're kidding me," Angel said, "After all we done for him"

"Apparently, he did it for a six-figure sum," Wesley said

The newspaper had a report of Lindsey receiving a promotion from Wolfram and Hart

"Just goes to show you can't change everybody," Cordelia said, "Some people are born corrupted"

††††††††††

_One month later…_

Holland, Lindsey and Lilah watched as the ceremony progressed. A few 'holy' men were muttering spells and charms, circling an increasing flame, as a figure appeared amongst the fire. The flames died down, as the figure strode forth towards the three lawyers

"Greetings. I hope the journey went well," Holland said

"Is everything ready for the summoning?" Vocah asked

"Yes, except for the Nyazian scrolls," Lindsey said, "Which we regrettably lost to our foe"

"Which you helped him with," Lilah muttered

"We need the scrolls for the summoning and our enemy has them?" Vocah said, "This shouldn't have happened"

"Yes, well, there were occurrences that we didn't expect to happen," Holland said, "But rest assured, we'll get the scrolls"

"No. I will obtain the scrolls. In order to weaken our enemy, he needs to be severed from those close to him. Sever his connection to the Powers"

"I like him already," Lilah said to Lindsey

††††††††††


	28. Severance

Only two more chapters to go following this chapter

††††††††††

"How's it going with the scrolls, Wes?" Cordelia asked, rubbing her stomach

"Having some trouble with this word here," Wesley replied, "But from what I can tell, it has something to do with a vampire with a soul"

"Like Angel?"

She looked over at Angel, who was sitting at his desk, reading a book

"So, what else can you work out?" Cordelia asked

"Cordelia, I can only work so fast. This is not in English and most of these words are very ancient. I have to do a lot of cross-referencing to find out their meanings"

"Well, step on it. I wanna know if there's anything in there about me"

Wesley rolled his eyes as he continued translating. Cordelia sat down on Angel's lap, wrapping her arms around him, as he continued reading, one arm around her waist

"I think he wants to come out," Cordelia said, "Only a few more days now"

"Hmm," was all that Angel replied with

"Do pretend that you're interested. This is your son too"

"Hmm"

"Give me that book"

She snatched the book out of his hands and threw it onto the desk, as Angel sighed

"Okay, I'm interested now"

"Good"

"Oh, this can't be good," Wesley said

"What is it?" Cordelia asked

"I'm been cross-referencing this word, 'shanshu' and all I've been getting is death. So it says here that the vampire with a soul will die"

"Well, that's not good," Cordelia said, "Right?" she said to Angel

"Hmm"

"Well, I don't mean right now or tomorrow," Wesley said, "But sometime in the future, Angel will die"

"Uh-huh. Fascinating," Angel deadpanned, "Anything else or is that all?"

"Um…no, nothing more yet"

"You seem awfully calm about this," Cordelia said

"Look, it's not a big deal-" he started

"Yes it is a big deal," Cordelia interrupted, "That scroll there says you're gonna die"

"But not for a while," Wesley interjected, "Probably not for years"

"I'm not worried about it," Angel said, "Now, let's leave it at that"

He got up from his desk and headed downstairs as Cordelia and Wesley watched him go

"Oh boy, he's gonna be in so much trouble when I get hold of him," Cordelia said, "What the hell is he thinking? 'It's no big deal'. Ooh, he makes me angry"

"Well, Angel faces death all the time," Wesley tried to reason, "He has no fear of death, seeing as he's died before. Therefore, he's not really caring about it"

"Oh, I'm gonna make him care about it"

††††††††††

"What are you doing here?" asked the female Oracle

"You do not belong here," added the male Oracle, "How did you get in here?"

"Dark beings cannot get past the gate"

"I had a key," Vocah said, "You are the ones that help my foe"

"That is not of your concern," said the male Oracle

"Oh, it's of my concern alright. To bring destruction to the Champion, one must take away those he consider salvation"

"Leave now," said the female Oracle

"Cut the bonds and he shall fall," Vocah continued

He put his hand behind his back, as a scythe appeared in his hand

††††††††††

Cordelia was out in the markets, enjoying the sunlight and the calm air. In a couple of days, she was due to give birth to her first child. Angel's child. It made her smile thinking about it. She may be only nineteen, but she was sure she could be a good mother. At first she was worried, but over the last few months, she came to be confident about parenthood. She loved Angel and she knew he loved her back. She smiled to herself, imaging the Scourge of Europe singing the softest lullaby to their son. But right now, she was in the markets to help make Angel care about his future

"Can I help you?" asked the shopkeeper

"Yeah, I'm interested in these art Pascals," Cordelia said, "See, my boyfriend is a little unhappy and I'm trying to cheer him up. Our first child is due in a few days"

"Well, first off, congratulations. And secondly, I think art would be the best way to express his feelings. Does he get depressed a lot?"

"He wears a lot of black"

"Well, get him one of these and before you know it, he'll be happy again"

"Hopefully not too happy," Cordelia said under her breath

She purchased the art set and continued on her way, looking at a few clothes stalls, as Vocah appeared amongst the crowd, weaving his way towards her and gently brushing her hand. Cordelia turned around, but couldn't see anything out of the ordinary. Shrugging it off, she continued on, but seized up suddenly when a vision hit her. However, this was not like other visions. As soon as it finished, another hit her, followed by another, until they were all hitting her at once

Cordelia screamed in pain, multiple visions washing over her, as she collapsed to the ground, pain continuously striking her again and again, as the art shopkeeper rushed to her side and called for help

††††††††††

Angel was at home, reading the Nyazian scrolls that Wesley was translating. He put the scroll into his weapons cabinet, as the phone rang. When he went to answer it, Vocah appeared, opening the weapons cabinet and removing the scroll, before placing something inside. He disappeared by the time Angel got off the phone, grabbing his coat and car keys in a rush, before leaving the apartment

††††††††††

Angel arrived at the hospital, fear etched on his face as he headed into the neurology department, spurred on Cordelia's screams as he entered the ward where he found Cordelia in bed, screaming in pain, as the orderlies tried to restrain her

"Who are you?" asked an orderly

"I'm the boyfriend, what's going on?" Angel asked

"We have no idea. She collapsed earlier today in a market, screaming and screaming about people in agony, demons, monsters and angels. Complete nonsense"

"Will she be okay?"

"Don't know. Oh crap, she's going in labour. We're gonna need more people here. She's in labour, move, move, move. Sir, you're gonna have to leave"

Angel reluctantly left the ward, still hearing Cordelia's screams as he silently left the hospital, her screams ringing in his head

††††††††††

Wesley headed downstairs, searching for the scrolls. He assumed Angel had been reading them, possibly trying to find a different meaning for Shanshu. Which was something that Wesley had been doing all day, having gone to the occult stores and searching for different meanings of Shanshu. He thought it was a shame that Angel was fated to die

Opening the weapons cabinet, Wesley frowned when he saw that the scrolls weren't there. After all, that's where Angel would have placed it if he left the office. However, he then saw the object that Vocah left behind and quickly dashed for the door

††††††††††

Angel arrived back at the building, pulling up and getting out. He was thinking about what could have happened to Cordelia, when he suddenly remembered what the orderly had said before he left: that Cordelia had gone into labour

"Damn," Angel muttered

How could he have missed that? Spying Wesley's motorcycle across the road, Angel started to head back to his car when an explosion tore through the building, destroying all the lower levels apartment, including Angel's office. Angel himself was thrown through the air by the explosion, looking at his destroyed office, before realizing that Wesley was still inside

††††††††††

_Next chapter: Angel and Vocah showdown_


	29. Deliverance

††††††††††

Busting down the door, Angel looked around the main office, before heading downstairs to his apartment, where he found Wesley lying under a plank of burning wood. Lifting the heavy plank aside easily, Angel picked up the unconscious, but alive, Watcher and carried him outside, where a crew of fire fighters and ambulance orderlies were waiting. Angel placed Wesley on a stretcher and watched as he was placed into an ambulance and driven away to the hospital

"Where do you think you're going?"

Angel whirled around to face Kate standing before him, her arms crossed

"Going to see my friends," Angel replied

"No, you're not. You're a witness in a major crime scene. You're not going anywhere"

"You gonna stop me. Just try me, Kate. You won't like it, I guarantee"

"I'm glad we're not friends"

"You wanna be enemies, fine, I can handle that. But right now, my good friend and girlfriend are both in the hospital cause someone is trying to get to me. Now, get out of my way before I make you and let me get on my way"

Kate stepped aside, although Angel could see the hatred and resistance in her eyes, as he got into the Plymouth and drove away to the hospital

††††††††††

Wesley was alive and in a stable condition. Heading over to Cordelia's room, he went to the small crib where his newborn son lay asleep. Angel held his son's hand, a small smile on his face, as his son yawned. The smile faded when Angel moved to Cordelia's bed, holding her hand. She was now still, her eyes staring at the ceiling, trapped inside her own mind as the visions continued to attack her

"Cordelia, I wish you were here now. I wish you could see our baby. God, I wish that this didn't have to happen. But know this, I'm gonna get you back. I need you back"

He kissed her forehead, then her hand, before seeing a mark upon her hand

"That doesn't look good"

††††††††††

Angel arrived in the room of the Oracles, but his face fell when he saw their dead bodies lying before him. However, the spirit of the female Oracle appeared before him

"Tragic, isn't it?" she asked, "Death. How it affects everything"

"Who did this?"

"A warrior of the Underworld. Vocah. He seeks to destroy you"

"Just like everybody else," Angel muttered

He showed her the mark he had memorized from Cordelia's palm

"That is his mark. Your seer is in danger. Only the words of Aberjjian can save her"

"Where can I find Vocah?" Angel asked

"Where he is need for the summoning by those who summoned him"

"Wolfram and Hart"

Removing the scythe from the male Oracle's back, Angel watched as the spirit of the female Oracle faded away, before leaving the room

††††††††††

"Yo, what's happening there, man?" Gunn asked

"I need your help," Angel replied

"I figured that. Didn't think you'd rock up here just to see how I am"

"My work colleagues are in the hospital. One in the neurology ward, the other in intensive care. Whatever attacked them will probably try again"

"Yeah, I can keep an eye on them," Gunn said, "Something's going down?"

"Yeah, something's going down"

"Right then, I'll get onto it"

††††††††††

"Ritual summonings are always fickly," Holland said, "There's the blood rituals, the Latin rituals and everything else involved. Hopefully they'll be nearly done by now"

"Wouldn't you hate that if they weren't nearly done?" Lilah asked

"This better go right. We'd hate to let the Senior Partners down on this"

"We won't," Lindsey said

Holland got into the limousine, as Lilah faced Lindsey

"Remember when Peter Victors let the Partners down and they made him eat his own liver? Don't know what made me think of that"

She smiled and got into the limo, as Lindsey sighed and followed her. The two limousines pulled away and drove off, as Angel watched them go, before following them

††††††††††

There were five vampires chained to a large box, as three holy men and Vocah walked into the room. Vocah grabbed the scroll of Nyazian from the box and started reading from it, as Holland, Lindsey, Lilah and a few other lawyers arrived

"Damn, they haven't even reached the Latin yet," Holland muttered

He took his place, watching the ceremony progress, as Lindsey and Lilah stood nearby. Vocah continued his reading, as the monks repeated after him. However, Angel came crashing through the window, swinging his scythe around. Vocah saw him and placed the scroll upon the box, before summoning a scythe and connecting blades with Angel

"Lindsey, go," Holland said

Lindsey hesitated for a moment, before grabbing the scroll and reading the spell from it. The monks, however, were watching the battle between Vocah and Angel

"Five are without sun," Lindsey read

The monks ignored him

"Say it," he said angrily

"Yet they live," the monks said

Lindsey started chanting in Latin, as Angel ducked the blade and slashed at Vocah's leg. The warrior kicked Angel in the chest, before slashing at his face. Angel dodged the swing, striking Vocah in the stomach with the butt of the scythe, as Vocah hit him with the staff of his scythe. Angel stumbled back, ducking the blade and rolling past Vocah, as he whirled around, kicking Angel in the face and throwing him against the wall. Meanwhile, the five vampires were dusted in a whirlwind of magic, as it was sucked into the box and exploded outwards. Lindsey struck the wall, as Holland ordered the lawyers to take the box out. The monks were unconscious, as Lilah left with Holland, while Lindsey remained

Angel kicked Vocah in the stomach, before swinging at his head. Vocah ducked the blade, whirling around with a roundhouse kick that threw Angel down. He quickly rolled back, avoiding the blade, as Vocah slashed at his stomach. Angel sucked his gut in, locking blades with Vocah and throwing him down. Vocah lunged at Angel, who placed the scythe blade upon a rafter and lifted himself up over Vocah. The demon sailed past, as Angel dropped down and kicked him in the back

Vocah whirled around, slicing at Angel's head, before swinging the scythe around rapidly. Angel dodged the blade as best as he could, locking blades with Vocah and shoving him against the wall, pressing the staff of his scythe up against Vocah's mask. He pushed hard, removing the mask and revealing Vocah's maggot infested face

"Nice," Angel said, before planting the blade in his face

Removing the scythe, Angel turned around to face Lindsey, who was still holding the scroll of Nyazian

"Give me the scroll," Angel said

"You didn't ask nicely," Lindsey replied

"Give me the scroll or I'll make you give me the scroll"

"That the best you could do? You need these scrolls to save your seer. Your link to the Powers. It's written that you should be cut off from the Powers"

"So, after all I've done for you, you go back with Wolfram and Hart?" Angel asked

"Got a nice offer," Lindsey said, "Too good to pass up. I belong with Wolfram and Hart"

"Seems like only yesterday you were willing to leave them. Got cold feet?"

Lindsey smiled and held the scroll over an open flame. However, with expert aim, Angel threw the scythe, slicing Lindsey's hand off. He cried out in pain, clutching his bloodied stump, as Angel walked over and picked the scroll up

"Don't believe everything you read," he said

He smiled slightly, before walking away, leaving Lindsey hissing in pain, holding his stump and silently swearing revenge

††††††††††

_Next chapter: Final chapter_


	30. Happy Family

Here is the final chapter for Poster Girl. It's a short one, but I hope you enjoy it all the same as the whole story

††††††††††

It was about a day before Wesley was well enough to leave his room and perform the incantation upon Cordelia. Standing nearby and holding his newborn son, Angel watched as the mark faded from Cordelia's hand. Her eyes fluttered slightly and she looked over at Angel, a smile forming on her face when she saw her son

"Oh, Angel," she said, tears forming on her face

"Wanna hold him?" Angel asked

Cordelia sat herself up, as Angel placed the baby into her arms, before sitting on the bed beside her, one arm around her shoulders

"Oh, we have to name him," Cordelia said

"I already have. Uh, I named him Connor, after my grandfather. Uh, I hope you don't mind. I kinda like it and it's not official, so we can ch-"

"No, Connor is fine. I like the name"

Connor yawned, moving his tiny arms, as Cordelia held his hand, his tiny fingers curling around one of her fingers. Cordelia smiled at her son, before kissing Angel. Wesley smiled, watching the new family in their happiness

"Wanna say hi, Uncle Wes?" Angel asked him

"Oh, I wouldn't mind"

Cordelia handed Connor to Wesley, as he cradled the newborn, playing with his hands

"Well, I think we're all one whacked family," Angel said

"I think you're right," Cordelia replied

††††††††††

"So, did you call them?" Cordelia asked

She and Connor had been released from hospital the previous day, along with Wesley and all four of them were now camped out at Cordelia's apartment

"Yeah, I did," Angel replied, "They all seemed happy for us. Buffy too, surprisingly. Spike was surprised to find out he has a nephew"

"Poor Connor. He has Spike as an uncle"

Angel sat down, as Cordelia handed Connor to him, along with a mug of blood. Angel looked up at her, worry on his face

"Go ahead, drink it. I don't mind"

Angel sighed and took a sip, as Cordelia handed Wesley a plate of sandwiches. He looked up at her uncertainly

"What is it with everyone?" Cordelia asked

"I don't think he's used to the new you," Angel said

"Well, after seeing all those people in pain, I don't think I can be so superficial. There's a lot of people out there that need our help"

"And we will help them," Angel said, "One soul at a time"

"Oh. Uh-oh," Wesley said

"What is it?" Cordelia asked

"Remember when I said that Angel might die. I made a tiny mistake. I think it says that he gets to live"

"As far as mistakes go," Cordelia said, "THAT ISN"T ONE"

"Don't want to wake the baby," Angel cautioned

"Sorry. That was a little like the old me, right?"

"Yeah, it was. So, Wesley, continue"

"I've been cross-referencing the word Shanshu. It means to die and to live. So therefore, the vampire in Angel will die, while the human in Angel will live"

"So, Angel will become human," Cordelia said, "Again. Permanently this time"

"Yes, but not for a long time. He must face the plague, apocalypse or two and numerous other disasters before he claim his reward"

"Human again, huh. Reckon you'll stay human this time around?" Cordelia asked

"I think I will…when it happens," Angel said

Connor started to stir. Angel placed his mug of blood aside, as Cordelia scooped her son up, before heading off into the living room, while Angel joined Wesley

"So, I get to become human again?"

"Yes, once you save the world from the upcoming apocalypse"

"Sounds like it will be fun. Oh well, until that day comes, I'm content to remain with my family here. I didn't expect this, especially not with Cordelia, but I'm glad that it turned out this way"

"That's good to hear," Wesley said, "Now, to work out our new accommodations"

"Oh yeah, that's gonna be a fun one," Angel muttered

††††††††††

"Don't worry, Lindsey, we'll get revenge on Angel for you," Holland said, "Soon, he will pay for all that he's done to us"

"Yeah, but your hand is kinda at the bottom of the list," Lilah said snidely, "however, nice sacrifice you've done for us"

"Ignoring the first part of Lilah's sentence, well done for your sacrifice," Holland said, "I don't know what we would have done without you"

"Thank you, sir," Lindsey said, his stump in a sling

"So, shall we see what's in the box?" Holland asked, "Lilah, go ahead"

She moved towards the box, as whimpering could be heard from inside

"It's gonna be okay," Lilah said, "I know things are disorientating, but soon, things will be okay. It's good to have you back….Darla"

Darla whimpered inside the box, trying to comprehend what was going on and what she was doing alive once again

††††††††††

Well, that's all for now. Thanks for all the reviews everyone. I'm glad you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. And yes, I know I named their son Connor, but trust me, he's not gonna be like Connor on the show, so don't worry. Besides, Connor was the only name that seemed right for their kid. And yes, there will be a sequel, but you'll have to wait until next year. However, until then, goodbye :)


End file.
